The Bones
by Oneechan94
Summary: Thousand Sunny is odly quiet and all Strawhat pirates are more or less injured. What has caused such a situation and how will they deal with it? Brook and Sanji are sort of main characters here, no pairings and raiting T because of some minor description of violence and slight cursing :) I am trying to write with somewhat new style and would like to know if you liked it or not :3
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a new fanfic :D Events occur after Fishman island again in the New World :) No pairings, just general Strawhats fooling around :) I decided to try a bit different writing style so don't be surprised! :D

_Text written like this are flashbacks :)_

...

The cold wind blew trough the deck of the Strawhat's ship Thousand Sunny. There was a mysterious, unfamiliar silence on the ship and nobody was fooling around on the deck. The silence was weird and it was something which rarely occurred on board.

Their captain was sitting on top of Lion-chan's head, deep in though. His hair was a mess and he looked tired, as if he hadn't slept for days - and he hadn't, at least not properly. His clothes were dirty but nobody seemed to mind.

His upper body was bandaged heavily. Especially his right shoulder was bandaged so tightly that he couldn't move his arm. His arms and legs were full of impressive bruises and he had many other bruises hidden beneath his clothes. He had to be careful of every move he made because of the shivers of pain running trough his body.

"Luffy-san..."

Strawhat Luffy turned to glare at their musician who stared at him. It was hard telling what face the skeleton was making but Luffy could sense the quilt.

"Brook, don't even think of it," Luffy reassured the man, smirking as usual. "We will kick their ass the next time we meet them!"

The skeleton didn't know what to say. Their captain was a weird fellow who didn't care who they were up against. He was too simple-minded to be a pirate captain yet he was one.

"Brook, you shouldn't move around too much," Luffy said strictly. It was a slight order.

"Yes, Luffy-san," Brook sighed deeply but didn't move from the spot. It was a respectful gesture.

Brook listened to the silence on board. It was weird, it was unfamiliar and it wasn't welcome on their ship. Their ship was supposed to be fun, cheerful and full of adventures but at the moment it wasn't.

Zoro staggered up the stairs, careful not to move his neck and shoulder too much. His right shoulder and neck were bandaged heavily because of a broken collarbone and his trademark, the green-hair, was covered with bandages.

"Luffy, the food is ready," Zoro informed silently and the small piece of information returned the usual, goofy smile on their captain's face.

"Food food!" Luffy cheered and unlike his usual rushing towards the kitchen, he stood up slowly to avoid any unnecessary pain. "Brook, you join us too! But be careful not to stumble on stairs!"

Brook couldn't help but laugh his usual laugh for a while, relieved that their crew was still the same crew who welcomed him to be a part of the crew: it was a crew which didn't want to let a crew member go, no matter what.

...

_They saw a big island on the horizon. Their captain was jumping around like usual, excited about the new adventure. _

_"An island ~!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheered, jumping around the deck._

_"CALM DOWN, LUFFY!" Nami ordered. "We don't want you falling off the deck!" _

_"Yo, Nami!" Luffy shouted at their navigator. "What kind of an island it is?"_

_Nami stared carefully at the island and the clouds above it with binoculars. "It looks like Winter island!" _

_"Winter island!?" Chopper yelled, sounding extremely happy. He had missed snow and winter reminded him of his home island, Drum-island. _

_"Oi, Sanji!" Luffy shouted happily. "We need a winter island bento*!" _

_"I know I know!" Sanji hissed at their idiotic captain and headed towards the kitchen. "But first, I will serve something warm for the ladies!"_

_"Buu! That's not fair!" Luffy yelled, sticking out his tongue at the chef._

_"YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE, YOU GOMU-IDIOT!" Sanji cursed and kicked the kitchen door close._

_"Don't break our ship, Curly-Cook!" Franky ordered but Sanji couldn't hear him anymore. _

_The weather got colder and colder when they got closer to the island. Everyone rushed to look for warmer clothes to wear and Franky turned on the heating system so that Sunny-Go would be warm regardless of the weather outside. _

_"Come on Baby!~ Bone to be wild, Bone to be wild! Bone bone bone bone bone!~" Brook sang on the deck. It was mysterious how he could feel cold even though he was a mere skeleton. _

_"Motetai to Maccho nante mi mo buta monaize. Souru Kingu wa misuteriasu! Hone shikanaize! "_

_Luffy, Usopp and Chopper danced around the musician, trying to sing along._

_"Afuro on za sukaru! Joshi ha gyappu ni yowai / Ano ko wo hone nuki ni shitainara / Got milk? Go milk? / Purotein yori Carushiumu daze!*"_

_Everyone were in high spirits even though the chilly weather made them shiver slighty._

_"Franky, steer the ship!" Nami gave orders to everyone and nobody questioned her knowledge. Everyone had their jobs while landing: if they didn't have anything specific to do, they would try to look out for any dangers or enemy attack while landing. _

_Chopper was the first one to jump out of the deck to greet the soft snow. The small doctor was smiling brightly and he layed on the snow with his eyes closed. _

_The next ones to jump off the deck was the idiot trios remaining members Luffy and Usopp who started a snow fight immediately when their legs hit the snowy ground. Chopper was trying to lay in the middle of their fight but one snow ball hit his face and he joined the war of three idiots._

_"Really, these fools!" Nami cursed. "They should be more careful! This is the New World after all!"_

_Robin chuckled slighty next to her. "They are as cheerful as always, aren't they?" _

_"How can you be so relaxed?" Nami wondered._

_"Worrying helps nothing, my dear Nami-san," Sanji reassured the woman while offering her a warm cup of hot chocolate. "Besides, if something happens I will be there to protect you!"_

_"Thank you Sanji-kun!" Nami thanked the man and took a careful sip of the hot drink. "Oishii*!"_

_Sanji had spent his time preparing the drinks for the ladies and preparing the bentos for the idiots so he hadn't had time to search for his winter coat. It was pretty damn cold and he definitely needed warmer clothes like everyone else with a sane mind. Even their small doctor had worn more clothes even though he had his thick fur covering his body._

_Their swordsman was snoring on the deck and the snow started to pile on top of him. _

_"Hey, should we wake him up?" Franky asked, poking the green-haired man's cheek. "He will catch cold like this!" the pervert noted, referring to the fact that Zoro wasn't wearing his winter coats._

_"Let him be. He wouldn't turn into a less of an idiot if his brains froze," Sanji advised, blowing his smoke._

_Zoro hadn't missed his line, however. "Dare to repeat that, Ero-cook?" _

_"Sure, if there is something wrong with your hearing," Sanji mocked and they started to fight without a warning. _

_..._

Everyone ate in silence. They couldn't see the winter island anymore, not like they would like to return there. Nami was tapping her left hand fingers against the table while she didn't use it for eating. Her right hands palm and all the fingers were bandaged heavily enough for her not be able to move even a finger.

All of the Strawhats looked more or less worn out. Most of them had bandages covering some part of their body and most of them had dark circles around their eyes. Bruises were hidden beneath their clothes but couldn't be forgotten due to the pain they felt with every movement they made.

Everyone knew how their musician must feel. Everyone would probably feel the same but it wasn't reason enough to blame himself for everything. They were doing their best to act normal and act like nothing had happened but everyone knew something had happened: something which had made them look weak but strengthened their connection as a crew.

Their blue-nosed doctor was probably the one with the most stress. He had spent most of his time treating his crewmates wounds and looking after everyone, not sleeping at all. Well, thanks to his animal side he didn't need as much sleep as an average human but he could still feel tired.

"Hey, Chopper, you should sleep a little, you look awful," Usopp noted and the small doctor smiled slighty to reassure the long-nosed man.

"It's fine, I can manage," Chopper said but saw the looks on his friends face. "Really, I am fine!"

Nobody bothered to argue any further.

...

_They found a city from the middle of the big island. It was well-hidden between mountains and rivers. The city lights were sparkling and the cheerful noises filled the streets. _

_"OOOH!" Luffy shouted, stunned at the scenery in front of him. _

_"Beautiful!" Nami gasped after taking her time to admire what she saw._

_"It's pretty indeed, "Robin had to admit even though she rarely liked anything like that: she was more interested in horror-themes._

_Franky, Usopp and Chopper had stayed behind to guard the ship. Of course the two members of idiot trio would have loved to investigate the new island but they pulled the short straws and they had no choice but to stay on the ship. Well, of course they had the option to meet their navigator's anger but no sane man in their crew wanted to meet Nami's fist of rage. _

_Robin went off to investigate the city with Luffy. She was probably the only one who could handle their captain calmly and everyone knew they could trust the archeologist. That meant that Zoro, Sanji, Brook and Nami had to stick together._

_"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed after seeing posters of himself, posters of Soul King Brook all over the city. "There must be lots of my fans here! I have never seen such an amount of posters in a one place!" _

_"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Nami shouted, kicking the skeleton. "EVERYONE RECOGNISES YOU AND KNOWS THAT YOU ARE A PIRATE!" _

_"Nami-san is harsh!" Brook whined, rubbing his sore head slighty._

_They headed towards a restaurant they heard of during their walk. Somebody praised it to them, telling them it was definitely a place worth visiting and they couldn't miss it since they heard about it. _

_They stepped inside the restaurant, not noticing how some people were pointing at their direction and whispering something secretly._

...

**Japanese - **English** vocabulary ***

_**bento **_= snack, packed lunch

**oishii** = delicious

_**The beginning of Soul King Brook's song "Bone to be wild" :D**_

**Motetai to Maccho nante mi mo buta monaize. Souru Kingu wa misuteriasu! Hone shikanaize!**

= It's nonsense to become maccho just to attract women. Soul King is mysterious! He is nothing but bones!

**Afuro on za sukaru! Joshi ha gyappu ni yowai! Ano ko wo hone nuki ni shitainara. Got milk? Go milk? Purotein yori Carushiumu daze!**

= Afro on the skull! Girls love the contrast! If you wanna make out with her. Got Milk? Go Milk? You need calcium more than protein!


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of my fanfic "The Bones" :D How did you like the writing style? I think I like it very much! XD I try to not use any sort of main character in this fanfic since all of my earlier fanfic has had Sanji as a main character but now I try to avoid "using Sanji" too much :_D

...

Chopper stirred up slowly. He had fallen asleep on his desk, not bothering to drag himself to his own, soft bed. The desk wasn't really comfortable to sleep on and his neck felt stiff after a restless sleep.

He panicked when he realised that he had woken up to a ragged breathing. He swallowed hard before turning to face their chef who was struggling to breath. He was spitting up small amounts of dark, clotted blood and his breathing came out as a short gasps. His body shoke violently and he held the sheets tightly with his healthy hand.

"Sanji!" Chopper called out the blond who probably couldn't hear him. He turned the blond on his left side even though it was probably painful, but he had to do it to help him breath and get the blood out of his wind pipe.

Chopper heard the familiar sound of walking sticks and knew that there was only one person using them at the moment. "USOPP! COME HERE AND HELP ME!" the blue-nosed doctor ordered strictly and soon the long-nosed man rushed into the infirmary regardless of his broken leg.

"What should I do?!" Usopp almost panicked but managed to calm himself down, at least enough to be able to help the small doctor.

"Hold Sanji in this position, I will try to clean his wind pipe!" Chopper instructed quickly and took his equipment for his job. The idea of the operation made him feel slightly sick but he had to do it as their doctor.

He pushed the slim tube to the chef's wind pipe who almost threw up because of the feeling having something pushed to his mouth and throat. He forced the tube down and sucked on the other end of it, testing if he had reached the blood level already. Then he started to suck on it, feeling his mouth fill up with clotted blood but he didn't throw it up. When his mouth was full with blood, he spitted it into the bowl next to him.

He continued doing the same for a few minutes before some of the blood blocking their chef's respiratory system was spitted into the bowl. Slowly but steadily, the colour returned on the chef's face but it was still not near the normal skin tone.

"Is it over?!" Usopp asked hopefully and the small doctor nodded quietly, sitting down to his chair.

...

_The restaurant was worth the praise they had heard: it was a small place yet there were many people with high spirits gathered there. _

_"Do they serve sake here?" Zoro wondered out aloud, grinning slighty._

_"Wait a little, Zoro!" Nami yelled. "You can't afford paying back your dept so how could you afford drinking?!" _

_"Nami-san, please don't be so harsh towards Zoro-san! The reason why the dept is so big is mostly your fault because you didn't speak to him properly before giving him some money, not telling him that he should pay the amount three times back!" Brook took sides with the swordsman, feeling sorry for him._

_They sat down to the only free table and offered some drinks and some small snacks. Luckily the prizes were pretty low and even a crew as poor as theirs could afford pampering themselves a little. _

_Everyone else focused on eating while Sanji couldn't take his eyes of one beauty who had entered the restaurant. He was about to say something about her when the idiotic swordsman grumbled something to get his mind off the lady. "Idiot swooning after women again?" _

_"The one calling other an idiot is the real idiot among idiots!" Sanji hissed at the man, blowing his smoke angrily._

_"You want to test which one of us is less of an idiot, Ero-cook?!" Zoro threatened and Nami knew what it meant. _

_"DON'T FIGHT IN HERE!" She shouted, hitting both men down. "I DON'T WANT TO PAY FOR REPAIRS!" _

_Both men were quiet for a while before Zoro smirked slighty. "Well then, let's take this outside, shall we?" he suggested and they both stood up._

_While Zoro rushed outside, Nami stopped Sanji from going. "Stay here, Sanji-kun!" Nami ordered and knew that Sanji wouldn't refuse her. "I will go after him! I will take Zoro back to the ship, let's meet there!"_

_So now Sanji was stuck with a perverted skeleton. The beautiful lady he had seen earlier was nowhere to be seen and everyone else around them were men. He blowed his cigarette to calm himself down._

_"Perfect. Just perfect!" Sanji cursed by himself but the famous skeleton only laughed next to him._

_..._

Nami tried to draw maps but it was pretty difficult with only her left hand so she ended up writing only notes for herself for later use. It was a pain in the ass but she knew she had done the right thing.

"Ano, Nami-san..."

The navigator saw the skeleton standing next to the door frame, staring at her. "No, I am not going to show my panties," Nami sighed, not bothering to hit the skeleton.

"That's not it even though I would love to see! Yohohoho!" Brook managed a small, forced laugh.

"Then what did you come for?" Nami inquired, smiling at the honest skeleton.

"Actually I wondered if I could help you draw the maps...I know you can't draw them with your hand and I have some experience with drawing maps...I have been a pirate for a long time, you know," Brook suggested and Nami thought about it for a while.

"Brook, it's not your fault, okay?" Nami tried to reassure the skeleton. "But I could really use some help, thanks," the navigator admitted and the skeleton took a chair and sat next to her, waiting for her orders.

Nami was rather surprised to notice how good the skeleton was at what he did. Well, he wasn't as good as she was but he was still way better than an average person. The maps were easy to read and pretty clear when the perverted skeleton didn't mess up with the ink.

"I didn't know you could draw maps this well!" Nami praised the skeleton who smiled slighty or at least Nami thought so.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, this time the laugh was more natural. "I spent many years alone on that empty pirate ship so I had lots of time to study about various kinds of things...it's not like my abilities are only related to music!"

There was a soft knock on the door and Robin stepped into the room. "Would you two like some coffee?" she asked. She had probably suffered the least damage in the fight and she had gotten trough with just a broken nose and some minor cuts and bruises.

"Thank you Robin! I really need that!" Nami admitted and the archeologist smiled before taking a step closer to the desk, viewing what they did.

"You are pretty good at drawing maps, Brook," Robin had to praise the skeleton who stared directly at her.

"Thank you, Robin-san!" Brook raised his voice a bit, sounding happy. "Ah, I could help you with coffee!" he suggested but Robin shoke her head.

"Brook, you know that you are not supposed to move around too much. We don't want your bones cracking when you fall over or carry something too heavy. We shouldn't stress our doctor any more than we already have either," Robin explained and Brook had to admit she was right.

"By the way, how are Chopper-san's wounds?" Brook inquired. Because everyone expect Robin were more or less injured, the archeologist was the one to take care of their doctor. It was important that their doctor wouldn't fall sick because of his injuries.

"He is mainly fine, his wounds haven't gotten inflected," Robin noted. "But he can't eat properly because his dislocated jaw and because some of his teeth had to be removed. He hasn't been able to sleep due to stress on the boot."

"That idiot!" Nami cursed. "How does he think we will manage if he is too weak to take care of us?! He should remember to take care of himself too!"

...

_While Nami rushed after Zoro to prevent him from getting lost on a such a big island, Sanji and Brook sat in a restaurant table, waiting for the others to return. _

_"I hope Nami-san finds him..." Brook sighed deeply, leaning on his elbows. _

_"Nami-san can take care of that idiot!" Sanji stated and Brook had to agree with the man. _

_The beautiful woman who had attracted Sanji's attention earlier approached their table slowly. She smiled shyly, trying to meet their eyes. _

_"You must be Soul King-sama?" the woman asked quietly. She had a long, blond hair and deep blue eyes. _

_"Ah, that's me," Brook admitted, staring at the woman with curiosity._

_"Amazing! I would have never thought I would have the chance to meet you!" the woman cheered, sounding extremely happy. "You can call me Marilyn!" the woman said, reaching out her hand to shake the celebrity's hand. _

_"Nice to meet you too, Marilyn-san," Brook grabbed the outreached hand, shaking it slighty. _

_"Would you like to join us, Marilyn-san?" Sanji suggested like a gentleman, bowing his head slightly. _

_"I would love to!" Marilyn gasped and sat down, staring at Sanji. "You must be Blackleg Sanji! I read all about your crew as soon as I found out Soul King-sama was a member of Strawhat pirates! I am sort of a fan of your crew even though you are pirates!"_

_"That makes me really happy, Marilyn-san!" Sanji said, blushing slighty at the woman's enthusiasm._

_They talked for a while before some other women approached their table, mainly because of the famous Soul King Brook. There was one woman, however, who grabbed Sanji's shoulder and asked him to accompany her to her own, private table and Sanji wasn't a man to refuse a lady's suggestion._

_"Sorry to drag you out like this but I really wanted to talk to you!" the woman apologised while they sat down. They were only few meters away from Brook and they could hear the personal laugh clearly._

_"It's fine, really! I wouldn't dare to refuse a lady!" Sanji reassured the woman and pulled out his cigarettes. "Do you mind if I smoke?" Sanji asked politely._

_"It's fine, I could use a smoke too," woman sighed and Sanji offered her a cigarette, litting it up carefully._

_"But you know, beautiful women shouldn't smoke. It will affect their beauty," Sanji noted._

_"Oh? Are you trying to imply that I am not as beautiful as those women who don't smoke?" the woman asked in a slightly teasing tone._

_"It's not like that, you are a charming lady too!" Sanji stated, not wanting to insult a lady._

_Actually the woman in front of him was a mysterious beauty, She didn't look like all the other fragile women, instead she looked like she had some muscles hidden beneath those clothes. Her face was beautiful but mysterious: she had a skin tone darker than Sanji's and she had a white hair. Her looks were even more stunning because of her eyes were different colour: other one red, the other one blue. _

_"Would you like a drink? The drinks are on the house,"the woman offered and Sanji didn't refuse the offer even though his gentleman said that he shouldn't._

_"Are you a member of staff here?" Sanji wondered out aloud._

_"No, I perform here every evening," the woman explained. "This is sort of a home for me: I live here, I eat here and I work here," the woman added and raised her hand to get the waiter's attention. She didn't need to offer, however, when the staff there knew what she wanted._

_"By the way, what's your name mademoiselle?" Sanji inquired and the woman stared at him with a cheeky smile. _

_"Yukiko," the woman introduced herself, raising her glass. "Nice to meet you, Blackleg Sanji."_

...

**Author's note:**

As you have noticed, every other chapter is current events and every other chapter is flashback :D I like the idea of hinting about the events in the current events while advancing in flashbacks :D

And I know Yukiko is pretty common name but I thought that the name would describe the colour of her hair :D


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Please tell me what you like and what you don't like about my fanfic, I will try to be careful with grammar mistakes but I know my english is not perfect! :D I think this fanfic ( as a whole consept ) is my favourite one if you coun't only those which I have written :3 ( P.S I have the whole story written already so I will update this every second or third day :D )

...

Franky was doing his best to fix the ship and do even the smallest adjustments perfectly. He didn't have any visible wounds because his cyborg body had protected him pretty well but he hadn't avoided injuries: he had painful, inner bleedings which would heal slowly.

The cyborg did his best to be the usual, perverted cyborg he was but the pain slowed him down. Well, it was not like he had to hide his pains but he wanted to cheer everyone up. Maybe he should show off his weapons to Luffy, Usopp and Chopper to make them feel better?

"Franky! Are you ready? Robin has finished cooking!" Usopp shouted from the deck while Franky was working below the deck.

"I am almost suupeer finished!" Franky noted and gasped when he saw Usopp landing the ladders. "Oi joi, you shouldn't come down here with your leg!" Franky tried to stop the man even though he knew Usopp was a fighter regardless of his looks.

Usopp was able to get down the ladders but getting up was a problem he noticed only after landing down.

"Let me help you," Franky sighed deeply, looking at the helpless man.

"Thank you, Franky!" Usopp said happily but withdraw it when the pervert threw him out and threw his walking sticks after him.

"Oi, Usopp! Did you learn how to fly?!" Luffy laughed, sounding slightly envious.

"FRANKY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Usopp threatened but everyone knew he wasn't serious. He stumbled slowly back to his feet with their captain's help and headed towards the kitchen with his walking sticks. On his way there, he wondered why had he even used the ladders in the first place...

...

_At some point of the evening Sanji noticed that Brook was nowhere to be seen likewise his humongous fangroup. The table was empty and there were empty glasses on the table._

_"I am sorry but I have to leave!" Sanji apologized, bowing deeply at the mysterious woman. "My friend isn't here and he is an idiot," he explained and the woman laughed._

_"Stay a bit longer, please?" the woman almost begged, leaning towards the chef. _

_Sanji almost agreed but then he had to think of his crew. "Sorry but I really have to go," Sanji apologized again. "Have a lovely evening, my lady," he wished well to the woman who waved her hand after him._

_"Shit!" Yukiko cursed immediately after Blackleg Sanji got out of the restaurant. _

_Sanji didn't have an idea of where that shitty skeleton had gone but he decided to look around randomly. Luckily he was fast and the skeleton couldn't have gone far yet._

_"That perverted panty-skeleton!" Sanji cursed out aloud. "Why did you have to disappear like that?!" _

_Sanji run around the city but couldn't find their musician. Then he thought that maybe he had returned back to the restaurant or back to their ship. The restaurant was closer so he checked it first._

_He saw the restaurant but heard a ruckus from behind it and decided to check it. He had a bad feeling about it but he didn't hesitate to check what was going on. Who knew, Brook might be related in such a ruckus._

_He blinked after seeing the scene in front of him. The woman he had spoken to earlier, Yukiko, was pinned against the wall by a muscular man. The man had small eyes and black, long, curly hair. His clothes were pretty revealing, showing his well-muscled arms, chest and legs._

_Sanji would have loved to step in and save the woman but he wanted to know what was going on first. He wanted to know the reason so many men had gathered around one woman._

_"Well well, Yukiko, it looks like your charms don't work like usual," the man spoke out, grinning at the woman. "And even your girls are not as charming as they used to be..." he sighed with disappointment in his voice. He grabbed Yukiko's hair almost gently._

_"I didn't know he would rush out like that the minute he noticed his crewmates disappearance!" Yukiko hissed back at the man who pulled her hair slightly._

_"Whom do you think you are talking to?!" the man shouted at the woman who stared at the man with horror in her eyes. "Thanks to you and your girls, we lost Soul King too!" The woman swallowed hard but didn't try to struggle away. She knew she couldn't get away. _

_"Hey you over there!" _

_Yukiko recognised the voice but the others didn't. They recognised the blond man, however, immediately when they saw the blond man with weird eyebrows._

_"Get your hands off that lady! You should be gentle with women!" Sanji preached at the men who grinned at him. _

_"Well well, Strawhat crew's Blackleg Sanji I assume?" the man who was pinning the woman down smirked and let the woman go. Yukiko landed on the ground, hugging her knees. "Yukiko, greet your savior!" the man ordered and Yukiko stood up with shaking legs. _

_The white-haired woman stepped closer to Sanji, staring directly at the blond in front of him. Sanji though that the woman was supposed to hit him or try to kill him but she didn't: instead, she hugged him tightly brushing her mouth close to his ear. _

_"Run away or they will kill you," Yukiko advised but Sanji was not that type of man who would run away._

...

Luffy was starting to regain his usual energy and his wounds were getting better. Well, Luffy said that it was because he ate so much meat but Chopper shoke his head at the comment. Their captain's cheerfulness was catchy and soon the crew was feeling better regardless of their injuries. Well, at least a little better.

Their captain was bouncing around the ship, trying to detect the next island on the horizon. Their navigator tried to calm him down by telling him that the next island would be still at least one week away but it didn't have much of an effect to Luffy's behaviour.

Chopper had removed the bandages covering Usopp's head but didn't remove the ones on Zoro's head. Even though the swordsman insisted that he was fine, a crack to skull is nothing to make fun of and it had to be healed properly before getting the bandages off. Sanji would probably joke something about his idiocy growing but the blond was not there to make fun of his rival.

Franky was pretty difficult patient for Chopper. When his body was mostly made of steel, he couldn't operate him from where he wanted but he had to think of where the man still had some human remaining in him so that he could operate on the inner bleedings. Franky took it as a praise but the doctor was only annoyed by the fact he wasn't able to operate on the cyborg so well.

"When is that idiot going to wake up?" Zoro grumbled under his breath, admitting that he was even slightly worried about the blond.

"I don't know," Chopper sighed, answering the question with no need of answer. "He has very serious injuries and normal person would be dead already. "

"Well is there any normal person in our crew anymore?" Nami hissed, pressing the cold towel against her side. Few of her ribs had cracked in the fight.

Their doctor felt a little better after sleeping a little. After the fight, he had operated and treated everyone non-stop for many hours without a break. His jaw was getting better also and he could eat almost normally again, meaning he could regain his energy.

...

_While Sanji was arguing with the unknown people behind the restaurant, Brook returned there to check if Sanji was still there or if he had left after some women. Of course there was a chance that he had returned back to the ship where two lovely ladies were waiting for him._

_Brook couldn't see the blond anywhere so he decided to return back to the ship. It would be a waste of time to look for a man who was perfectly capable of taking care of himself especially when there was a chance he had already went back to their Sunny-Go. _

_The skeleton returned to the ship quickly but was surprised to notice Sanji hadn't returned yet. "I wonder where Sanji-san went..." Brook wondered out aloud, sighing slightly._

_"No need to worry about that idiot!" Zoro grumbled. He had already returned with Nami. "He has probably run after some woman again!"_

_"You are probably right..." Brook admitted but he suspected that something was wrong. Even still, he trusted the chef's strengt enough that the man was able to take care of himself._

_"Oi, everyone!" _

_They saw their captain bouncing after Robin who smiled her usual, gentle smile. _

_"DO NOT SHOUT, YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled back at their idiotic captain. "WE DON'T WANT TO ATTRACT ATTENTION!"_

_"Aren't you shouting too...?" Usopp noted, receiving a cold glare from the navigator. _

_"Where is Sanji? I need food!" Luffy asked when he couldn't see the chef. Even he had realised that the chef should be there greeting his beloved Robin-swan._

_"He isn't here!" Usopp said quickly._

_"Ah?!" Luffy panicked. "Where is he when I need him the most?! I am hungry!" Luffy cursed out aloud. _

...

Robin tried to concentrate on reading but she couldn't when there was a ruckus going on the deck. She would have liked to shout but the calm and mysterious woman she was, she didn't show her emotions like other people.

Luffy and Chopper had enough energy to fool around a little and their doctor's work load had lessened when his patients had gotten at least slightly better and none of them showed any signs of dying immediately when he turned his back on them. Usopp's leg stopped him from running around with their doctor and captain but he did his best to cheer them on.

"Chopper, Luffy," Robin spoke out after stepping onto the deck. "You shouldn't stress yourselves too much before the next fight, " the woman advised and the idiot trio fell silent.

...

**Author's note:**

I made a mental note of how Robin called the other crew members and I noticed that she used to call them by their "professional" before the timeskip but after the timeskip, she called them with names.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter! :D

...

_Sanji stared at the man in front of him and also the men behind the man. All of them seemed somehow strong but it didn't seem like they had lots of muscles. Well, all of them had less muscle compared to one muscle-head he knew._

_"You know, Blackleg, you picked a bad day to anger me...I am already angry because we couldn't find Soul King Brook and therefore I don't need any other reason to muggle someone!" the man hissed and Sanji took a cigarette out of his pocket. He was perfectly calm, he was breathing slowly and staring directly at the man in front of him._

_"What business did you have with Yukiko-chan?" Sanji inquired and the man blinked._

_"Eh? Not interested of what business we have with your crew member?" the man smirked slightly._

_"Not really," Sanji said, blowing his smoke._

_"What?" The man gasped, raising a brow._

_"Even though he is a mere skeleton, he is able to take care of himself. He doesn't need us to babysit him," Sanji explained and the man seemed to understand his point, nodding his head slightly._

_"Could you tell us where to find Soul King?" the man asked almost nicely._

_"No," Sanji said without a moment of hesitation._

_"But you just said that he is able to take care of himself so why not save your own life?" the man asked curiously._

_"It doesn't mean that I would slip my nakama's whereabouts to a stranger like you," Sanji stated and the man's eyes flamed with anger._

_"Am I correct assuming that you are not going to tell us anything?" the man asked and the men behind him, probably his underlings, smirked slighty._

_"Hundred percent correct!" Sanji said and was about to finish his smoke before he felt a strong punch hit his chest, kicking the air out of his lungs._

...

Zoro walked past the infirmary door, taking a walk around the ship. Basically he was just getting himself lost. He stopped at the door and peeked trough the small window to stare at his weakened rival.

What stopped him was that the blond was shaking violently and coughing up blood. His body was covered in a thick layer of sweat and apparently he had some difficulties with breathing.

"Oi joi!" Zoro hissed and opened the door quickly. "CHOPPER!" he shouted loudly enough to be sure that the small doctor heard him even trough his deep sleep. The small doctor had excused himself just a while ago to take a small nap but apparently he didn't have time for that now.

He didn't wait for the doctor's arrival, however. He turned the blond to his side, making it easier for the blood to get out of the wind pipe. Then he hit his back slightly as if he would have been close to choking to his food but he had to be careful not to cause any further damage to the blond's already injured body.

The small doctor rushed in a minute after, giving orders to Zoro who stared closely how the doctor forced the small tube to the blond's throat and how their doctor started to suck the blood to his mouth and spitting it out to the bloody bowl next to the bed.

Zoro was actually amazed by the fact the blue-nosed reindeer was able to work this effectively. Well, it was not like the swordsman was scared of blood but their doctor must have realised that his nakama's lives depended on him. It was a heavy responsibly for someone such a young age.

Chopper finished his operation soon, indicating that there was more blood in the bowl on the floor than there was in the chef's lungs and wind pipe.

"He is going to be fine," Chopper tried to reassure the green-haired man who had asked nothing but the small doctor knew he was worried.

"Tsk," Zoro grumbled. "Of course he will, he is Ero-cook after all!" Zoro reasoned and Chopper chuckled slightly at the relaxed comment.

Chopper almost fell off his chair when he heard an answer to such a ridiculous comment. "Who...did you...*cough* call 'Ero-cook', you *inhale*...baka Marimo?!" Sanji hissed the best he could but his angry tone was affected by his constant coughing and ragged breathing.

"SANJI!" Chopper shouted, staring at the blond with wide eyes. "How are you feeling?!" the doctor inquired and waited patiently until the blond catched his breath a little.

"Like shit," Sanji admitted, coughing and smirking at the same time.

"Well you are, "Zoro noted seriously.

"Really? Wouldn't have though that *cough cough* you had brains in that green head of yours," Sanji mocked regardless of his own condition and Zoro had to smirk at his rivals comment even though he felt like returning the favour with some fitting insult.

...

_Sanji realised that his opponent was stronger than him the very moment the battle begun. He didn't have time to avoid attacks nor even defend himself. Every punch or kick the man threw hit their target perfectly and Sanji didn't have a chance to counterattack._

_It was pretty soon that Sanji found himself pressed against the wall, his wrist being held down strongly by the man. "You have a bounty of your head, have you?!" Sanji asked, trying to sound confident about himself and trying to sound stronger than he was. He knew that he would have a chance to escape at least as long as he had his sky walk and he could create an opening to flee._

_"Yes, and it's higher than yours or your captains put together," the man smirked confidently. "I am a man worth 502 million berrys!" _

_Sanji blinked at the answer, realising that he shouldn't have angered the man. Then he also realised that whatever business he would have had with their musician, it wasn't anything good._

_"What's your business with Brook?" Sanji asked calmly even though his situation was pretty hopeless. At the moment his only option was to try to talk himself out of it or try to anger the man further to make him loose his focus. He decided that the latter option sounded better and he reached his leg to kick the man but the only bones he heard cracking were his own._

_"My bones are hard stuff, you are not able to break them with a weak attack like that!" the man laughed and punched the blond pinned against the wall while Sanji tried to regain his composure._

_The punch felt more than a normal punch should. It cracked ribs as easily as if they had been carrots for Mihawk to cut. _

_Sanji tried to struggle away, managing to free his other hand but the other one was till pinned against the wall and he couldn't get it free._

_"You are a chef, right?" the man asked suddenly with a surprising calm tone._

_"That's right. Top class chef!" Sanji praised himself and managed a small smirk._

_"Well well," the man said quietly, staring at the blond's captive hand. "Then your hands must be really important to you?" _

_Sanji couldn't even realise what the man had said before he felt the bones in his wrist crack. The man hadn't moved his arm or pressed the hand harder, instead he let his captive go and Sanji didn't hesitate to Sky Walk up to the air quickly to get away from the hopeless fight. _

_"A devil fruit user?!" Sanji cursed out aloud, trying to figure out what kind of devil fruit it was._

_"Thank me for not killing you, Blackleg Sanji!" the man shouted loudly. "Say my regards to Soul King and tell him that I am waiting for him!"_

_"As if!" Sanji hissed back at the man loudly, really sure that he would not say Brook a word about what the man had said. As if he would obey someone who had attacked him like that and the shitty skeleton didn't need to know about the reason he was attacked._

...

Everyone were in the better spirits after hearing that their chef had regained conciousness. especially Brook was relieved, daring to breathe freely after a long time of panicking for the lives of his nakama.

"Sanji, make food!" was the first thing their captain said to their conscious chef. Of course Nami was there to punch the idiot and question her bounty.

"HE WON'T!" Nami hissed angrily. "DON'T YOU HAVE EVEN A BIT OF CONSIDERATION?!"

Sanji blinked before he chuckled slightly, knowing full-well that if he would laugh it would probably end up with him coughing up blood again. "Sorry captain, but she *cough* is right," Sanji apologised even though he knew he didn't need to.

"It's okay Sanji!" Luffy reassured the chef. "I can wait, you are more important than meat even though meat is more delicious when you cook it!" Luffy explained with a grin on his face and Sanji couldn't help but feel a bit more at ease due to the goofy smile on his captain's face.

The skeleton stood outside the infirmary, not daring to get in. Of course he wanted to see Sanji awake and smiling like usual but he felt like he couldn't.

"Brook, what are you doing?" Zoro startled the musician who jumped into air. "You should go and see him, you are probably the most worried," the swordsman advised and when Brook seemed to hesitate, he pushed the man inside with pure force. Well, it was pretty easy to overpower a skeleton. Zoro was only lucky not to hear any bones cracking while he pushed Brook in: he would have had a hell of a speech from their doctor if the skeleton had cracked his bones even slightly.

Brook almost fell over but managed to keep his standing position. He stared at the blond on the infirmary bed awkwardly, not really sure of what to say.

"Sanji-san..." he spoke out quietly but didn't know how to go on.

"Brook, it's * cough cough* not your shitty fault!" Sanji hissed. "It was my decicion not to tell you anything *slow breathing* and our shitty captain wouldn't let you go even if you wanted to sacrifice yourself!" Sanji explained shortly but after that, he had to focus on his breathing fully not to start coughing hard again.

"Your 'shitty captain' is right next to you," Zoro noted with humour and Sanji chuckled slightly, not giving a direct answer.

"Eh? Was he talking about me?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"OF COURSE HE WAS!" Zoro shouted at their captain who started to laugh.

There was a moment of silence before Luffy spoke out with serious tone. "But Brook, we didn't give up on saving Robin even though we had to fight against the World Government and the famous CP9, so why should we let you go because the enemy is too strong? We just have to kick their asses, right?" Luffy noted with a wide smirk on his face and for once the idiot was right.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter! How did you like Luffy's "cleverness" in the previous chapter? :D He was pretty clever for once, ne?

...

_Sanji managed to escape the enemy's reach and he stopped to catch his breath for a while. He guessed few of his ribs had been cracked likewise his bones in his left wrist and foot. Chopper would probably give him a loooong preach due to his injuries and Sanji was a man who never knew how to deal with their doctor's preaches._

_He looked around him, enjoying the silence around him. He had stopped outside the city lines but far enough not to hear the ruckus on their own ship. It was a rare chance to hear the silence around him._

_He ended up thinking of the enemy he had fought. He couldn't figure out his devil fruit powers and he couldn't identify the man. Usually a man with such a high bounty would be famous one which everyone knew. There was always a chance that the man lied but it felt like the man really could have a bounty of 502 millions like he had said. _

_Sanji stood up slowly, clutching his side when the striking pain hit his side. _

_"Damn, I should be careful with these ribs...I am not really into piercing my lung with them!" Sanji cursed out aloud, laughing out aloud to himself._

_He rose up to the sky, seeing the lights of their ship when he was high enough. He headed slowly towards Sunny-Go, trying to avoid causing further damage to his bones. He didn't want to run into any more trouble on his way back so he stayed out of everyone's way by sky walking._

...

Strawhat crew's archeologist couldn't decide what she should prepare for dinner that day. She wasn't too used to cooking but she knew the basics and it was enough for a while at least. She would manage until their chef returned to his job.

Usopp stepped into the kitchen, offering his help to the woman who smiled at him gently. "Well, I could use some ideas," Robin admitted.

"Yosh! You can count on great Usopp-sama as usual!" Usopp praised himself and the archeologist started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Robin stated, trying to avoid staring at the long-nosed man for too long.

Of course she realised that the sniper was relieved but also scared by the fact their chef was getting better, slow but steady. He would kick shit out of anyone who wouldn't treat ladies in a proper way while he was away and Usopp didn't really want to greet the chef's rage.

Usopp ended up preparing the food even though the black-haired woman had only asked for his ideas. Well, Robin was also participating but for her it was using her devil fruit power-created hands to do the job for her. It was somehow unfair but the point was that she was really doing her part of job and it didn't really matter how.

Working was pretty slow for Usopp who still had to use some sort of support to not to put too much weight on his broken leg. And cooking was mostly standing job on the boot but Robin, or her hands, did the jobs which needed to be done while standing.

...

_Sanji finally reached their beloved ship Thousand Sunny and landed on the deck softly not to cause any further cracking in his bones._

_"Sanji!" Luffy shouted cheerfully. For a while, Sanji thought that he was worried about him but then again, it was their captain he was talking about. "I am hungry, make food!" _

_Well, of course the chef had expected that request but he was not going to fulfill it. "Shut up, you gomu-bastard!" Sanji hissed at their captain while he sat down on the deck and took a long blow of his smoke. He hoped that the smell of smoke would hide the smell of blood from their doctor but his nose was as sharp as ever._

_"SANJI!" Chopper shouted when he appeared from behind the mast. "WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE BLOOD?!" _

_Sanji kept his calm, however, and finished his smoke with a calm expression on his face. "I ran into some trouble on my way back that's all," Sanji explained, not wanting to explain any further._

_"But if you ran into some trouble, Sanji-san, it must mean...there were ladies involved!" Brook laughed but Sanji turned his head away._

_"Well, there was a woman indeed but she was only trying to save me," Sanji admitted. "Or more like she told me to run escape even though she knew who I was."_

_"So the enemy was strong enough to kick your ass? Sounds like a nice opponent for me!" Zoro barked and Sanji chuckled slightly. "What's so funny, Ero-cook?"_

_"Well, you half-admitted that I was strong enough to escape a strong opponent," Sanji teased but Chopper stepped in between the fighting duo when he sensed that they would start fighting soon if he didn't interrupt them now._

_"Stop it, both of you!" the blue-nosed doctor ordered. "Sanji, let me see your wounds," he asked but everyone knew it was more like an order if the chef didn't want to get pummeled to any worse condition._

_Nami gasped loudly when Sanji removed his shirt and the bloodied chest could be seen clearly. Well, the blond didn't seem to feel any sort of pain but it was clear he was hurt badly. His ribs stood out more than normally, indicating that he had more than one broken rib and his other wrist was twisted in a weird position._

_"Who did this to you,Sanji?" Luffy interrupted seriously. He had that specific look on his face, telling everyone that he was going to hunt down whoever did this to his nakama._

_"Luffy,you are not going after that guy, okay?" Sanji said coldly."That man is worth over 502 million and he has some shitty devil fruit power!" _

_"Really?! That's amazing!" Luffy cheered and Sanji clenched his course, he should have known!_

_"Well, it's not like devil fruit powers are anything new to us, right?" Robin chuckled._

_"That's right..." Nami sighed deeply. "Besides, when Luffy decides something it's no use for us to try and stop him! He is our captain after all."_

_"Sounds like suuupeer strong opponent!" Franky praised their enemy while doing his hentai-pose. "But this suuupeer cyborg won't be beaten by anyone!"_

_"Yosh Franky, I leave it to you!" Usopp cheered while hiding behind the mast._

_"Sounds exciting!" Zoro said with an evil grin on his face._

_"Yohohoho! I will follow Luffy-san's lead!" Brook vowed and Luffy grinned at the skeleton._

_"You guys..." Chopper said quietly and as expected, nobody expect his patient heard him before he shouted loudly. "SHUT UP FOR A WHILE, I NEED TO FOCUS!" _

_"Sorry about that, Chopper!" Luffy grinned but shut his mouth for real. Even he knew when he should keep quiet and stop fooling around like usual._

_..._

Nami clenched her right hand, trying her best not to think of the pain which was throbbing in her hand. Well, of course it would hurt since almost all the bones in her palm and fingers of the right hand had been cracked to small pieces and it had taken a long time for Chopper to treat her hand. He had also predicted that it would take a long time for her to heal properly.

Of course Brook had noticed how everyone were hurt more or less, and he was blaming himself for their suffering. Even thought their captain had ordered him to forgive himself, it was not that easy to forget how your nakama are in pain because of you.

He understood perfectly why the blond had hidden that specific piece of information from everyone, especially from him. Still he found himself hoping that the chef would have passed the message instead of getting himself beaten up and twice on boot!

Suddenly, the skeleton felt a slap across his face and he dazed off from his day-dreams. "Don't you even think of it, Brook!" Nami hissed at the perverted skeleton. "Captain's orders, remember?"

Brook forced out a short laugh. "Sorry, Nami-san! I just can't help it!" Brook explained, rubbing his sore cheek. How was his cheek hurting anyway?

"Really, all the men on board are idiots!" Nami sighed deeply, being more convinced of the fact that men were idiots. BIG IDIOTS on boot!

...

_Sanji clenched his teeth when he felt Chopper pressing his sore side with his palm to test how many bones had been broken. Chopper had taken Sanji to his infirmary for further check since the ruckus on the deck was way too much to his liking and he also saw the blond tensing at the looks his friends were giving to him._

_"This is weird..." Chopper wondered out aloud, making Sanji raise his weirdly curled brow._

_"What's weird?" Sanji inquired but Chopper didn't answer immediately. Instead, he continued his check with sharp eyes._

_"It's just that...there are no marks of you being punched hard enough to break anything yet you have at least four broken ribs, one broken leg and a broken wrist," Chopper finally spoke out aloud and Sanji thought about it for a while. _

_"Well, it's true that the enemy didn't even need to punch me hard to crack my bones...it was like it was as easy to him as cooking is for me," Sanji explained. "It might have something to do with his devil fruit powers."_

_"That's much likely," Chopper sighed while he started to cast Sanji's wrist. There was not much to do for his ribs and his leg should be fine since his legs were stronger than average person's. "Okay so for a while, you shouldn't stress your wrist and let your leg and ribs heal by resting," Chopper ordered and Sanji gulped._

_"Do I really have to?" Sanji argued but seeing the angry look on the doctor's face, he didn't argue any further. _

_"Yes you have to," Chopper said bluntly. "I will give you some painkillers so please lay down and wait for the painkiller to kick in okay?" Chopper informed and Sanji nodded, following the doctor's orders by laying down on the bed._

_Chopper gave Sanji some painkillers, "forgetting" to mention that the painkillers side effect would be immediate drowsiness. _

_"How is he?" Nami inquired when their doctor stepped out of the infirmary and closed the door behind him._

_"He has many broken ribs, a broken wrist and a broken leg," Chopper informed casually. "I slipped him some drug to let him sleep so he should be fine for now as long as he will rest and not move around too much."_

_"Eh? Only broken bones?!" Luffy whined. "That's no fun!"_

_"LUFFY!" Nami shouted and punched the idiot hard. "And who are you to judge since your bones can't even crack!" _

_"That's right, Luffy-san!" Brook joined in._

_"YOU ARE THE TOTAL OPPOSITE OF HIM! YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO BE INJURED THAN YOUR BONES!" Nami shouted, the stress taking over her for a while. _

_"Calm down Nami! You don't want to wake Sanji up, don't you?!" Usopp reasoned and Nami shut and opened her mouth for a while like a fish on a dry land._

_"I wonder what we're up against to," Robin wondered out aloud. "Our enemy must be pretty strong to injure Sanji-san like that."_

_"SCARY!" Usopp and Chopper whined. "We don't want to fight anyone that strong!"_

_"Well, we have no other choice, do we?" Nami sighed deeper than usual. "Our captain has made his decision."_

_"For once, sea-witch is right," Zoro said while smirking widely and everyone knew the swordsman was just looking forward to proper challenge._

_..._


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here goes chapter six! So far, I think this works! :D Please review and tell me if you liked it or not/what you liked and what you didn't/does this idea work? :D

...

"Nami, how many days until we reach the next island?" Luffy asked from their navigator who took a look at the log pose in her hand.

"Maybe two days journey," Nami informed. "It has been seven days already, Luffy. What if we won't reach the island inside that ten days limit and those guys will attack us in the middle of nowhere, in the vast sea?!" Nami stated her worries but Luffy only smiled at her.

"We have to kick their asses, on Sunny or on steady ground. It doesn't really matter!" Luffy grinned and laughed his usual, cheerful laugh. "Besides, luck has been on our side for so long!"

"But..." Nami was about to start arguing but knew it was of no use when it was their captain she was talking to. "Aye aye, captain," she said and raised her hand to a soldier-like greeting which seemed to humour their captain.

Luffy was about to head towards kitchen and ask if Robin was finished with the meal but then Nami stopped her. "By the way, I can't be too sure if I have been able to keep track of the days because of the weather...it might be one day off to one way or another," Nami informed but Luffy just smiled his goofy smile as usual.

Luffy ran towards the kitchen and opened the door gently. "Robin, is the food ready?"

"Just wait a little, Luffy," Robin said calmly. "It will be done soon.

"Yahhoo!" Luffy yelled cheerfully. "By the way, have you seen Brook?"

"He went to talk with Sanji," Robin remembered."You should go and greet him too now when he is awake, shouldn't you?" she advised and Luffy rushed towards the infirmary to see the person who cooked the most delicious food in the world.

...

_Sanji woke up a bit after midnight, feeling slightly dizzy and wanting to throw up but apart from those side effects, he felt pretty much fine. Well, if "pretty much fine" included aching ribs, broken leg and casted wrist. _

_He didn't know whose turn it was to take the night watch but he didn't really mind it either. He would only take some fresh air as planned and go back to sleep. If his fate was playing tricks with him, it would be Chopper's turn to take the watch. _

_"Having a lovely night walk aren't we?" _

_Sanji turned around to see the too familiar face of certain moss-head. The man smirked at him widely. "How are you even awake during your watch, Marimo?" Sanji teased the swordsman who turned serious all of the sudden._

_"Unlike many of you think, I stay awake during night watches," Zoro grumbled._

_"Yeah because you nap all day long," Sanji noted. "What are you, some sort of night owl?"_

_"If I was you, I would shut my mouth at this very moment," Zoro recommended but Sanji only snickered at the comment._

_"But you are not," Sanji noted and Zoro mumbled something under his breath that Sanji couldn't make clear of._

_Sanji was about to take his cigarettes out of his pocket when he found himself laying on the deck, his back pinned against the deck and one heavy muscled idiot sitting on top of him._

_"IDIOT!" Sanji shouted when he realised what had happened. "What did you do that for?! Just wait untill Chopper hears about this!" Sanji yelled and tried his best not to think of the pain he was feeling. _

_"What really happened back there?"_

_Sanji blinked his eyes, not sure if he had heard right. "Why so sentimental, moss-head?"_

_"I know we are not exactly friends but we are nakama and I know something is in your stupid mind now and I think everyone else must have realised it too! You are not telling something aren't you?!" Zoro explained and Sanji swallowed hard, turning his head away from the swordsman intense glare._

_"Wha-what makes you think like that, muscle-brain?" Sanji staggered but knew he had already lost the fight. _

_"You are avoiding staring at everyone's eyes. You are way worse liar than Usopp!" Zoro stated and Sanji realised he had just turned his look away from the swordsman._

_There was a moment of silence when neither of them spoke. Sanji knew that he had no chances to get away from the swordsman and he knew that the idiot knew it too. Not in his condition. "They are after Brook," Sanji finally spitted out._

_"They...what?" Zoro asked, not sure if he had heard right._

_"You heard right," Sanji said calmly. "They want something from him, I don't know what would they want with a skeleton but all I know is that can't be anything good. I was only left alive because I was supposed to tell their message to Brook but as if I would do something like that!" _

_"Hold on, they...let you live?" Zoro inquired when something the blond said made him feel uneasy. _

_"Believe me, if they didn't have any message to be delivered, I would be pretty much dead now, " Sanji admitted his weakness and their enemy's strength at the same time. _

_"So he is that strong?" Zoro asked seriously. Sanji had never seen Zoro getting this tensed._

_"He is a big nuisance, yes," Sanji smirked,trying to lighten up the mood. "Would you get off me? I can feel my bones cracking because of the weight of your muscles," Sanji asked almost nicely and Zoro decided that he had gotten enough information from the blond so he followed the request._

_"Do you need some help getting up?" Zoro asked, concern in his voice._

_"Oi yoi, I am not some shitty princess you know!" Sanji hissed but anyways took the offered help._

_Sanji took his forgotten cigarette and smoked it calmly. "Please don't tell anyone, especially not Brook, okay?" Sanji almost begged which surprised the green-haired man._

_"Not even Luffy?" Zoro asked and Sanji swallowed slightly. "He is our captain, he has a right to know if someone has something to do with his crew!" Zoro reasoned but then seemed to remember something."Well, we don't have to worry about Luffy, he probably knows something already."_

_"He knows?!" Sanji staggered in a slight panic._

_"Earlier, he said that you were hiding something and he said that he had a pretty good hunch of what would it be," Zoro explained and Sanji nodded._

_"But don't tell anyone, okay? You looking after that skeleton is enough," Sanji asked and Zoro smirked._

_"Hold on, are you saying that I am strong enough to defend him if the enemy attacks or are you ordering me to babysit a skeleton?" Zoro specified._

_"Latter," Sanji grinned, a cigarette between his lips. _

_Neither of them noticed an eye and an ear spying on them from the wall and neither of them heard the short chuckle escaping their archeologist mouth._

_..._

"Sanji! Glad to see you are fine!" Luffy cheered when he opened the infirmary door.

The blond was in a sitting position. He looked slightly pale and he had some dark eye unders but otherwise he seemed fine.

"Well, depends on how you define 'fine',"Sanji joked and coughed slightly. Brook sat next to him on the free chair, seeming more relaxed than earlier.

"Luffy-san, I am sorry that Sanji-san is like this and can't cook for us," Brook apologized but there was not a hint of regret in his voice anymore.

"It's fine!" Luffy snickered. "Besides, it's not your fault as I have already told you! It's those bastards fault for picking you as their target!"

"But Sanji-san could have died!" Brook said, sounding slightly sad.

"Yeah, but the point is that I am not dead," Sanji smirked at the skeleton.

"Yeah, he is not dead and he is going to cook for us pretty soon again!" Luffy said and Sanji blinked at their captain.

"Luffy, you can't be serious..." Sanji sighed.

"I am! Of course we have to celebrate your recovery!" Luffy said with a serious tone.

"NOT ANYTIME SOON IF IT DEPENDS ON ME!" Chopper bolted into the small infirmary and punched both Brook and Luffy, forgetting that Brook's bones could crack really easily at the moment. Well, he remembered it the moment he heard the crack caused by the broken bone.

"AH! A BROKEN BONE! SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR!" Chopper panicked while Brook rubbed his jaw.

"THAT'S YOU!" Sanji shouted which ended up in a minor coughing fit.

...

_"Sanji-kun!" Nami said while she hugged the blond the first thing in the morning. "How are you?"_

_"I am fine my Melorine~!" Sanji swooned over the orange-haired woman. "You worrying over me makes me the happiest man on earth!" _

_"Idiot," Zoro grumbled when he passed by but Sanji didn't feel like starting a fight when the navigator was hugging him._

_"I am happy to hear that!" Nami smiled at the chef. "Usopp and Brook already prepared the breakfast so you should join in!"_

_"Hai*, Nami-san!" Sanji vowed and headed towards the kitchen. _

_Everyone was already eating. Well, everyone expect Sanji who had just woken up, Zoro who had gotten lost on his way to kitchen and Nami who had fetched Sanji. It was messier than usual since they had started eating without Sanji who would make sure of proper table-manners._

_"You guys..." Sanji said quietly. "HAVE SOME TABLE MANNERS!" he shouted and was about to kick everyone expect Robin and Nami but Chopper punished them for him by punching everyone, including himself._

_"Sorry, SanjI!" Chopper apologized while rubbing his self-caused, aching forehead. "For taking your part of the job I mean, but I can't let you kick them with broken leg!" _

_"It's fine, Chopper, I didn't really blame you!" Sanji said cheerfully, feeling a little sorry that the doctor had punched himself._

_Everyone tensed when they realised that the blond was in the kitchen now. Not even one of them wanted to meet his rage, at least pretty much everyone else except Zoro who saw it as a nice challenge._

_The rest of the meal was a lot calmer with Sanji present even though everyone knew he wouldn't kick them with his injuries and with Chopper glaring at his back, telling him not to forget doctor's orders._

_..._

**Author's note:**

*Hai = Yes

And yes, just to remind you that reviews are appreciated and the best way to cheer me on :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven, yohohoho! :D And sorry it took so long to update, I have been so busy with my studies that I simply forgot about fanfictions for a while D:

Brook: Why am I one of the so-called main characters?

Oneechan94: Because I like you! And well, you fitted into the story so it's fine, isn't it? Besides, I was getting bored with all the time Sanji being the main character even though well, he is sort of another main character in this fic likewise as Zoro I think?

Brook: You honour my perverted soul, yohohoho! Could I see your - -

Oneechan94: No.

Brook: - - You didn't even hear me out before your response...

Oneechan94: Because I know what you are going to ask. Do you want to get written out of the story? It would be a boney death, yohohoho!

Brook: ...you are so cruel...

...

Everyone woke up in the middle of the night to a sudden thundering.

"Ah, I hate the weather in the New World!" Nami cursed while she put her jacket on and rushed outside to handle the situation. She had a while to look around and analyze their situation before boys would rush out of their bedroom.

"Oi Nami! This storm is surely something else!" Franky praised the storm when he stepped on the deck. He had kept watch in the crow's nest and had been utterly surprised by the sudden change in the weather.

The navigator was quiet for a while. "Okay everyone!" she shouted to get everyone's attention when they finally arrived on the deck. "Chopper, you go and make sure Sanji-kun won't try to come to our aid, he is in no condition to help us!" she ordered and Chopper rushed to his destination.

"Franky,prepare Coup de Burst! Luffy, you go on the roof of the crow's nest and repel all the lightnings which are about to hit our ship! Usopp, check if there is an opening we could use to get out of here! Zoro, take care of the helm! Brook and Robin, take care of the sails! I will take care of steering the ship!" she ordered and everyone did as they were told even though their captain was sulking slightly at the job he was given.

Of course Sanji had woken up to the ruckus on the deck and the explosive voices of thunder. "What's going on?!" he wondered out aloud just when Chopper stepped into the infirmary.

"Sanji, you are awake!" Chopper greeted his patient. "Stay still, others are going to take care of the situation!"

"You should go and help others, I will stay here like a good boy okay?" Sanji suggested and Chopper thought about it for a while. Of course he knew how stubborn everyone on board could be but it was pretty unlikely that the blond would try to escape now.

"Okay! You stay here or I will spill your guts!" Chopper threatened and Sanji smirked slightly.

"Aye aye, doctor!" Sanji said, knowing full-well that the blue-nosed reindeer would be happy to hear him call him 'doctor'.

Chopper stepped outside and was greeted by a strong wind. He took a look at the situation and when everything seemed to be under control, he headed towards Nami. "Oi, Nami!" he shouted at the navigator.

"Chopper! What are you doing here?!" Nami gasped but didn't lose his focus on the steer.

"Sanji is okay, he promised to stay put if I went and helped you guys!" Chopper explained shortly and Nami nodded.

"Okay! Could you go and help Brook and Robin, they are fighting the wind to close the sails!" Nami ordered and Chopper rushed to their aid, seeing how Luffy repelled one, huge lighting and screamed from the pain which didn't exist. Sometimes their captain was such a simpleton that even if he knew that thunder didn't affect him, he still thought it would hurt.

"This air pressure is horrible..." Nami said out aloud. The pressure made her body hair stand out and it made breathing harder. It was a pressure she had never felt before.

"Chopper, Robin Brook,, get down from there!" Nami shouted when she saw that they were finished with their job. "This air pressure might be dangerous!"

"How about Luffy-san?" Brook wondered out aloud loudly.

"He will be fine! He is made of rubber!" Nami reminded the skeleton and the trio landed on the deck.

The realisation hit Chopper when his feet hit the deck. He blinked slightly and felt the air pressure around of them, feeling how it squeezed the air in his wind pipe.

"Oh my god..." he gasped.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" Robin asked.

"SANJI'S LUNGS ARE NOT HEALED TO THE POINT HE COULD TAKE THIS SORT OF AIR PRESSURE!" Chopper panicked and rushed to the infirmary with Robin and Brook on his heels.

...

_Meanwhile in the city, the man with the highest bounty in the area drank his tea calmly while surrounded by his underlings._

_"So, tell me, are there any news of Soul King Brook?" he inquired from his underlings._

_"Well, it looks like the message hasn't been passed to him, boss," one of them told. "Apparently Mr. Blackleg thought that it would be better idea not to mention about it."_

_Their leader smirked widely and confidently at the piece of information. "Well, it doesn't really matter. We could as well search their ship and drag Soul King with us by force while his nakama die in front of him. After that, he will have no place to return to," their boss planned. "And then, he will join our crew for sure!" _

_Everyone in the room started to laugh like hyenas. _

_"By the way, we don't really need to look for their ship, we already know where it is," one man noted, hoped that he was heard over all the din the laughing men created._

_There was one woman, however, who heard their conversation and backed off slowly to warn Strawhats if she could. If it wasn't too late for them._

_"Please, be save, Mr Blackleg," she begged out aloud while running as hard as she could. She just hoped her legs would carry her far enough to reach them._

_..._

Sanji had felt the air pressure way before others but thought that he could handle it. After Chopper left, however, the air pressure grew worse and worse and by the time Chopper, Robin and Brook rushed into the infirmary, the blond was already coughing hard and everyone could hear how he tried to fight the blood in his wind pipe.

"SANJI!" Chopper panicked, rushing next to the blond. "Robin, make sure he stays in this position!" Chopper ordered over the voices of the lighting and Luffy's screaming. "Brook, give me the equipment from my table!" Chopper told and checked Sanji to see if he was still breathing properly and he was, at least for then.

"How is he?" Robin inquired when she saw the relieved look on the doctor's face.

"He should be fine as long as we get the blood out of his respiratory system!" Chopper informed hopefully. "He is breathing well so there shouldn't be too much damage to his lungs!"

"But how about when they use Coup de Burst to get away?!" Brook stated his suspicions. "The air pressure would quickly change back to normal, wouldn't that be dangerous too?!"

Chopper blinked while he took the equipment from the skeleton's hands. "Brook, inform them that we can't use Coup de Burst now! We have to wait until the storm passes normally!" Chopper ordered immediately when he realised that Brook had a point and the musician rushed out of the infirmary to report Nami about the situation.

Brook rushed next to Nami, trying to catch his breath when the air pressure hit him. How were his lungs in fire even though he didn't even have any lungs? "Nami-san! We can't use Coup de Burst!"

"WHAT?!" Nami gasped. "But we have to if we want to get away from the storm!" Nami tried to reason but Brook shook his head.

"SANJI-SAN WON'T MAKE IT!" Brook yelled over the thundering. "HE IS BARELY ABLE TO TAKE THIS PRESSURE BUT IF WE USE COUP THE BURST, THE PRESSURE WILL CHANGE WAY TOO QUICKLY FOR HIM TO HANDLE IT!" Brook explained and Nami paled for a second but then she realised they had to trust their luck yet again.

"Okay! Inform Franky-san that we won't be needing Coup De Burst so he can come out of below the deck!" Nami ordered and Brook rushed away yet again. "Curse our luck..."Nami cursed out aloud but knew full-well that they still had chances to survive even though they couldn't use Coup de Burst.

Meanwhile, Robin and Chopper worked on getting the blood out of Sanji's windpipe and lungs. Robin, who was rarely shocked by anything, turned her face away not to look how their doctor spitted out the blood he had removed from the chef's windpipe.

...

**Author's note:**

Okay, I think this chapter was a bit shorter than the others but I thought I want to end this chapter here! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight! :D Wohoo! :D I am cheering for myself! :D "Keep on writing Oneechan94, you can do it! You are the best!" :_D Maybe I should become cheerleader? XD

...

_Yukiko ran the fastest she could until her feet hurt and her breathing came out as short gasps of moistened air. She decided to take just a short break, just a short break to catch her breath. _

_She had never been rescued by a man like that. All the men on the island knew that she was a prostitute and all the other men must realise it pretty soon too. So nobody saw her worth saving and put his life on danger for but the blond had been different._

_Even though Blackleg must have realised it too, he never said an insulting word about her and treated her like woman should be treated. All the other men just ordered her to have sex with her and they would force their way to do what they wanted if she didn't do it voluntarily. But that man was different. _

_She didn't know how badly they had beaten the famous Blackleg Sanji but she was lucky to know he was alive at least. There was hope as long as he was alive. She could still reach him, still save him and his crew and the famous Soul King even though she wished for herself that Brook had continued singing and entertaining people but it was his free decision after all._

_"Enough," she whispered. "Enough!" she shouted and started to run again, this time faster than earlier._

_..._

Everyone were on the alert even though the storm had passed them already. Luffy was catching his breath on the deck and his clothes had suffered a great deal of damage because of the lighting. Nami was drying her hair which had gotten soaking wet by a huge wave likewise her clothes which she had already changed.

Even Zoro was covered in sweat because of his not-so-welcome workout in a middle of the night. Of course the swordsman was strong but even he had difficulties fighting against the currents of the sea. Robin was sipping her freshly made coffee as calmly as nothing had happened at all.

The sun was rising already. It had been a long, stormy night which tired every one of them out more or less.

"I am beat!" Usopp whined while laying on the grass.

"Me too!" Chopper joined Usopp, not noticing that he still had some of Sanji's blood on his fur.

"Hey! You didn't even need to repel lighting!" Luffy complained. "Listen everyone! We must do a list about who is going to repel lighting the next time! It's not fair that I had to do it all alone!"

Everyone glared at Luffy before Nami opened her mouth. "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE DOING IT, YOU IDIOT!" she raged and kicked the idiot laying on the grass with her heel. "Franky, are you finished fixing Sunny-Go?" she asked casually, forgetting that she had raged to their captain just a while ago.

"Our ship is in suuupeer shape yet again!" Franky cheered. "There were no serious damages so it was an easy job!"

"Is it almost time for breakfast?" Robin suddenly remembered and stood up. "I will go and prepare some sandwiches for everyone."

"WITH MEAT IN IT?!" Luffy gasped hopefully.

"If you wish that way, Luffy," Robin smiled gently and entered the silent kitchen.

...

_"STRAWHATS!" there was a shout heard from the shore and the captain of the Strawhats turned to look at the figure approaching them._

_"Is she an enemy?" Luffy asked stupidly but not moving an inch._

_"We can't know that, you idiot!" Nami hissed._

_Soon they saw the woman with snow-white hair and dark skin a bit closer. She was out of breath, her face red and her hair stuck to her skin but she didn't seem to mind it. "STRAWHATS!" she shouted again and suddenly jumped on the deck without approval._

_"Who-who-who are you?!" Usopp staggered and readied his weapon. _

_"I didn't *breathing* come here to fight with you!" she noted, still trying to catch her breath even though she was on a famous pirate ship. _

_"What's your business with us?" Nami asked seriously and everyone waited for an answer while the woman looked around._

_"My name is Yukiko, I was saved by Mr Blackleg a day ago and...is he not here?" she said shortly and became worried when she couldn't see the blond on the deck._

_"He is resting," Luffy joined the conversation. "What's your business with my crew?" he asked seriously and Yukiko realised why the man wearing a strawhat had such a big bounty of his head._

_"I am glad he is fine!" Yukiko sighed out of relief. "A crew called 'The Bones', they attacked Mr Blackleg and now they are coming here when he didn't pass the message!"_

_"What message?" Nami inquired and Yukiko turned to glare directly at Soul King._

_"They have some business with Soul King-sama and he refused to tell them anything!" Yukiko spitted out and everyone expect Zoro gasped and turned to stare and Brook._

_"What business might those people have with me...?" Brook wondered out aloud calmly._

_"I don't know but it's not anything good I swear! You all have to escape this island as soon as possible and escape!" Yukiko advised._

_"But the log isn't set!" Nami reasoned and Yukiko's shoulders fell. _

_"It's fine!" Luffy said suddenly, interrupting the silence. "We will fight them!" _

_Every Strawhat blinked and prepared for their destiny since their stubborn captain had made up his mind. Everyone knew it would be of no use to argue with their captain in a situation like that. Well, everyone expect Yukiko._

_"But you can't win! You can't possibly win!" she tried to reason with them but the orange-haired woman smiled at her._

_"You know, we have survived Enies Lobby, we have visited Sky Island, our captain escaped Impel Town and we have declared war against Big Mama. There is nothing we couldn't do!" she smiled confidently._

_"She is right! W-W-We are brave warriors of the sea!" Usopp staggered while his knees shook almost violently. Robin just chuckled at the sight in front of her eyes. _

_"Can you tell us anything about our enemy's powers?" Nami asked seriously. "Sanji-kun said something about possible devil fruit powers!"_

_"Ah yes! I know about his powers!" Yukiko smiled suddenly. She wanted to be able to help her savior and his crew if possible. "He is - - "_

_The answer was never heard, however, when she fell on the ground with a blood-stained spot on her back. _

_..._

"How is Sanji-san?" Brook asked from their doctor in the middle of their breakfast.

"He is stable, nothing to worry about!" Chopper reassured with a wide smile.

"That's relief!" Nami sighed.

"Of course he would survive! He is Sanji after all!" Luffy tried to reason but nobody understood his logic. Well, nobody expect himself. "So, how long will it take until we reach the next adventure?!" Luffy asked, excitement in his voice.

"I am not too sure because of the storm..."Nami admitted. "We might have drifted off the route we were supposed to take."

"Well, there was nothing you could do to that storm and to Sanji's condition, Nami," Usopp noted and the navigator smiled at him.

"Usopp is right! The most important thing is that all of us are alive!" Luffy cheered.

"Well, more or less..."Brook joked and everyone started to laugh at the stupid joke. The tense feeling from earlier had already disappeared and everyone started to relax when the worst danger was over already.

...

_"Yukiko-chan!" Nami gasped and rushed next to the woman who had fallen victim to the only bullet the enemy's sharp-shooter had shot. She knew she shouldn't have rushed towards an unfamiliar woman like that but her instinct told her that she could trust the woman who had just tried to help them._

_She turned Yukiko around and saw the woman gasping for air. "CHOPPER, HELP HER!" Nami shouted and Chopper rushed next to the two women only to notice the utterly hopeless situation. He said nothing, he just shoke his head as a sign there was nothing he could do to save the woman._

_"Tell *cough cough*" Yukiko struggled to speak out her last words. She coughed up lots of blood. "Mr Blackleg that *inhale* I was *cough cough cough* happy!" she staggered, eyes filling with tears. "Be ...careful..." _

_Then the woman in Nami's lap stopped breathing and her hand fell down on the floor. _

_"Yukiko-chan", Nami addressed the woman with such a casual tone even though they had just met her._

_"My my, what a pleasant welcome we had."_

_Strawhats turned their attention towards the voice and saw the enemy standing on the cliff, staring at them with grinning face. Soon his underlings stepped next to their boss and took the same sort of facial expression's on their faces. "Don't worry, that woman was just a whore," the man said as if it meant anything._

_"SO WHAT IF SHE WAS A WHORE!" Nami shouted at the man. "YOU ARE MUCH WORSE THAN SHE WAS!" _

_Their enemy stared directly at Nami, smirking slightly. "Burglar cat Nami, 16 million berries, I assume?" _

_"That's right!" Nami shouted and everyone where surprised how the navigator had brought up the courage to face the strong enemy. _

_"Well, as if other members would matter..." the man sighed. "Soul King Brook," the man called out. "Do you want to join me or see your friends die?" _

_Brook was silent for a while but when he met Luffy's eyes accidentally, he didn't hesitate to answer. "You know, I was saved by Luffy-san a while ago and I owe him my life. I was loosing my hope to life even though I was already dead but then he came and asked if me, a mere skeleton he knew nothing about, wanted to join his crew. There is no way I could join your crew and leave him behind!" Brook stated and the enemy's leader grinned widely._

_"That's fine by me. Your choice," the man said and the fight began._

_..._

_**Author's note:**_

Let's see how I deal with these fighting scenes in the next episode, shall we? :) I just hope this story will work out as I planned and I have thought of every single detail in this story! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine and some action! :D

...

"I can see an island!" Franky shouted when he saw a small spot in the horizon.

"REALLY?!" Luffy shouted, jumping around the deck as happily as ever. "Nami, how long will it take?!"

"Wait a little, Luffy!" Nami ordered and took a look trough Usopp's goggles. "I think we will arrive this afternoon but we never know! This is the New World after all!"

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "Sanji, make me bento! Ah, he is not going to cook for a while..." Luffy's cheerful mood disappeared as soon as it had emerged.

"Don't worry, Luffy, I can wrap up something small for you," Robin suggested and the goofy grin returned on their captain's face.

...

_Luffy attacked the enemy leader immediately and their fists met in an instant._

_"Strawhat Luffy, I assume?" the man made sure that he was facing the strongest one._

_"Yeah, that's right!" Luffy answered bluntly._

_"I am Ghetto Bones, nice to fight you!" the man introduced himself in the middle of the fight, noticing that he would finally have a challenging fight. "Where is Blackleg Sanji?" he inquired while they exchanged blows._

_"He is not going to fight!" Luffy stated and Ghetto smiled._

_"Fine by me!" _

_Meanwhile, Zoro picked the first opponent who drew his sword out of its shield. His instinct was right when he felt how his casual hit was casted back at him. He was impressed but not impressed enough to make him smirk wildly like a beast._

_"You have some nice swords there, Roronoa-san!" the enemy spoke, addressing him in a politely way. "I am Tyras Bones, pleasure is mine!" _

_"Pleasure to be cut down by me?" Zoro teased and attacked his enemy._

_Nami, Chopper and Franky took care of protecting the ship. Franky shoot his beams to anyone who tried to approach their ship, Nami used Gust Sword to hit anyone who tried to get too close to her and Chopper punched enemies with his Kung Fu point. _

_Usopp, Robin and Brook were fighting in the frontal, trying to take down as many enemies they could before they would try and attack their ship. Usopp used his long-distance attacks likewise Robin and Brook was fighting those who got a bit too close to them. _

_"Why doesn't my powers affect you?" Ghetto Bones asked when he realised his powers didn't work against his enemy. _

_"Oh, that? Because I am rubber-man," Luffy explained even though he didn't know about the man's powers._

_"Oh? So my powers are of no use? Very well, I will fight you without my powers if that's the case!" the man shouted and hit Luffy, sending the black-haired pirate flying. "But if my powers are of no use against you, they will work on your nakama!" the man threatened but was kicked hard to his stomach._

_"Leave my nakama out of this fight! This is our fight not theirs!" Luffy advised before the man attacked him again. "What's your business with Brook?!"_

_"You should already know if you aren't an idiot!"_

_"I don't know!" Luffy admitted being an idiot and Ghetto's jaw fell. _

_"Do I have to explain it to you then?" the enemy teased but he didn't know how simpleton Strawhat Luffy could be._

_"No! It would be of no use because I wouldn't understand it anyways!" Luffy hissed. "Besides all that matters is that you have some business with my nakama and I won't allow it!"_

_Everyone was doing their best to keep the enemy away from the ship where they knew that one of their own was resting and not able to defend himself. Besides, if they lost their ship, they would have no means to escape if the situation turned upside down._

_"Why are you guys after me?" Brook inquired in the midst of his fight. "I know I should be flattered but I am not happy about you wanting to destroy our crew!"_

_"That's a secret!" his opponent said with a confident smirk on his face. "Don't worry, we were not ordered to kill you but every other Strawhat is free to go to hell!" _

_"That doesn't ease me even one bit!" Brook hissed. "I will keep them out of harms way and even protect them with my life if that's the only way to ruin your plans!" Brook threatened. "Ah, even though I am already dead, yohohoho!" Brook laughed before his head was punched off._

_"Arg, I killed him!" the enemy panicked, checking if his boss had noticed his mistake. "Maybe if I fix him he will be fine...?" the enemy suggested to himself but was surprised when the head floated back to its place._

_"It's not so easy to kill a man who has already died once! Only dead bones Brook!" the skeleton yelled proudly and attacked again._

_On Sunny-Go, Franky was running out of Cola. Well, he still had his normal punches to use but they wouldn't have much of an effect to their enemies who didn't seem dazed when Chopper hit them with Kung Fu-point. _

_"Franky, there is something wrong with these guys!" Chopper shouted. "I am sure I hit him hard enough to break a vital bone of his to stop his movements but nothing happened!"_

_"Then why is Nami beating them so easily?!" Franky cursed out aloud, not really happy to admit that woman took victory over super pervert._

_"I don't know but it's probably because lighting and air pressure can't be brushed off as easily!" Chopper guessed."Your 'Fresh fire' should work against them if I am right!" Chopper advised and Franky rogered it, ready to use the last of his fuel to burn down his enemies._

_"Don't be amazed but this suupeer hentai has more secrets than you might even know!" Franky warned his opponents before he breathed fire towards them._

_Zoro had realised the same thing when he had almost managed to cut his enemy's hand but then his sword hadn't gone through: it had stopped when the blade met the bone._

_"What are your bones made of, steel? Diamonds?" Zoro asked with a grin on his face. He knew full well that he had been prepared to cut average man's bones but it had been harder than he thought and that's why the blade didn't go through it._

_"Who knows?" Tyras answered with a slight smirk on his face. "Our boss is a special man!" _

_Nico Robin was probably the first one to notice that the enemy was somehow weird. She used her normal move to hit two enemies' heads together and usually the impact would have broken the skull but not this time. So the enemy had a chance to surprise famous Devil child but only one punch hit its target and only slightly. _

_"Robin, are you okay?!" Usopp yelled when he saw from the corner of the eye how their archeologist got hit. _

_"I am fine, he just broke my nose!" Robin answered,his nose dripping with blood, and attacked again while using moves with more power. Robin wasn't dazed so easily when she was used to escape the Government for many years: being punched was nothing new to her._

_Luffy knew what haki punches felt and that's why he realised his opponent, the enemy boss, was using some other trick on top of haki to attack him. He just didn't realise what did he do to make his attacks feel more than usual. It almost felt like..._

_"Gomu Gomu no Giganto Pistol!" Luffy shouted and the enemy was sent back. "Why does your attack feel almost the same as Bonen fuusen?!" Luffy inquired even though he had never been punched by his own attack._

_"Oh?" the enemy voiced out. "I wonder ~ " he almost whistled and suddenly jumped on top of Luffy and punched him on the ground. _

_"I am stuck!" Luffy cursed and tried to struggle himself free but it was of no use at the moment. His legs were stuck deep into the ground and they weren't moving an inch._

_"Let's see how you stop me from attacking your friends," the man said and disappeared._

_..._

Everyone stared at the next island they were heading to. Usually everyone were more or less excited about the island but now they knew they would have to fight an old enemy again which to they had lost earlier.

"Hey Luffy!" Zoro shouted at their captain who was sitting on top of Lion-chan's head. "What's the plan?"

"There is no plan!" Luffy said cheerfully. "We never have a proper plan!" Luffy noted and the swordsman smirked at their captain. "Oi Usopp, can you see the enemy ship anywhere?!"

Usopp was checking the shore to see if their enemies were already there but he saw nothing. "There seems to be no other ship in the shore!" Usopp informed. "And the island looks like there are no cities or anything!"

Luffy nodded his head, closing his eyes. "I smell trouble..."

"OF COURSE YOU DO!" Usopp hissed at their captain. "Wherever we go it smells like trouble!"

"Luffy..." Nami spoke out quietly, interrupting their sniper's rage."It doesn't look like the enemy has reached the island yet so...could we hold a proper burial for Yukiko-chan? We owe her that much!"

Their captain stared into the horizon silently. "Fine," he said bluntly and Nami smiled slightly.

"Chopper, could you prepare her for the burial?" Nami requested.

"Well, usually I treat patients which are alive but I should manage one dead body!" Chopper reassured their navigator who felt more at ease.

"But hey..." Luffy interrupted them.

"What is it, Luffy?" Nami wondered what their captain had to say.

"Burials always include food, right?" Their captain said, grinning widely.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME, LUFFY!" Nami and Chopper shouted and punched their captain at the same time, causing Luffy to fall into water. They just stared how their captain's falling created circles on the surface of the water but made no move to save their captain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SEA-WITH?!" Zoro shouted when he noticed that their captain of all the people had fallen into the sea. "AND CHOPPER TOO?!"

"He deserved it!" Nami stated before they heard the swordsman jumping after their captain.

"What's going on...?"

Everyone turned to see the blond standing and staring at them, leaning against the wall. "Sanji-kun! You should be resting!"

"PATIENT HAS ESCAPED!" Chopper shouted with horrifying voice and Sanji felt shivers run trough his back.

"Chopper, wait a little!" he shouted and tried to defend himself. "I just - - " but he couldn't explain before Chopper was already dragging him back to infirmary.

...

**Author's note:**

I don't want to prolong the fighting scene for too long so I will write it pretty short :) It would be boring, right? I will focus on the most important things in this fanfic and fights are not one of them! :P And I will explain the reason they are after Brook in the end of the last chapter ( which is not here yet ) if some of you doesn't get it :3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten and the action continues! How did you like the fighting scenes? :D I enjoy action because well, you usually need some action so that some character might get hurt ^^ Well but when we are talking about Strawhats then everything is possible even without the action -.-'

And thank you so much for your reviews, I really do appreciate them all too much! :3

...

_"I am stuck!" Luffy cursed and tried to struggle himself free but it was of no use at the moment. His legs were stuck deep into the ground and they weren't moving an inch._

_"Let's see how you stop me from attacking your friends," Ghetto shouted before he disappeared again and Luffy had no idea who he would attack first. He tried to keep track of where his opponent was but he was too fast._

_"EVERYONE!" Luffy shouted from the bottom of his lungs because that was all he could do. "BE CAREFUL, THE DEVIL HIMSELF IS AFTER YOU GUYS!" he warned his nakama and hoped they would be able to defend themselves._

_First targeted was the closest Strawhat, the crew's sniper, who lost his footing when his leg broke beneath him. There was a loud crack and he fell on the ground but he didn't plan on staying on the ground. He wasn't the same as he used to be, he was now a true pirate who feared nothing!_

_"Usopp!" Robin gasped and rushed to the long-nosed man, brushing off the feeling that the enemy might still be close by. Her nose was still dripping slightly but she didn't show any signs of pain._

_"I AM FINE!" Usopp shouted even though he was hurting badly. He struggled to stand and he bite his lower lip not to cry out due to the pain he was going trough and the brave warrior of the sea was going to continue fighting._

_The next getting a taste of Ghetto Bones' devil fruit powers was the swordsman who noticed the attack but couldn't defend himself in the midst of his own fight. Luckily he had enough time to move a bit so that instead of his ribs and ribcase, the man hit his collarbone._

_He brushed the enemy boss further and continued his own fight, realising that Luffy's opponent was the type which liked to torture his victims and not go for an instant kill. _

_Chopper had lost his concentration of his own fight when he noticed his friends getting injured and their captain was nowhere to be seen, giving one enemy a change to hit him hard to his jaw and cause blood dripping out of the reindeer's mouth. _

_"Ach, my teeth!" Chopper cursed before he spitted out two teeth off his mouth. _

_There was a moment when nothing happened and nobody knew where Ghetto Bones was hiding. The enemy continued to attack, however, so they had no time to figure out where he went. But in the meanwhile, Strawhat Luffy had managed to free himself and he looked really pissed off, ready to kick the living shit out of his enemy._

_"WHERE DID THAT BASTARD GO?!" Luffy yelled, looking around of him but the enemy wasn't close enough to attack anyone at the moment._

_..._

It didn't seem like the enemy had arrived yet and it was such a small island that they should easily notice if there were others present.

"It's always a possibility they were held back by the storm or killed by it," Nami sighed. "But we should stay on our guard, we never know when they are going to attack us again!" she advised but knew that with their crew, staying on guard was almost impossible.

Soon she saw what she had feared and her body tensed by the familiar feeling and she swallowed hard before rushing towards their captain who was rolling around in the sand. "LUFFY! DID YOU PERHAPS FORGET WHAT I SAID JUST FEW SECONDS AGO?!"

Luffy rose up immediately, backing off slowly further from the navigator. "Of course I didn't!" Luffy lied and everyone knew it because he was way worse liar than the sniper.

Chopper supported Sanji who was eager to get some fresh air now when he had the chance. "Are you sure you are fine with getting up?" Chopper asked, wanting to make sure if the cook was fine enough to walk around.

"I am fine, really," Sanji reassured their doctor. "I just need some fresh air and maybe a smoke!" Sanji said hopefully but by the looks on the doctor face, he was not allowed to have his beloved cigarettes. Well, of course he understood why the doctor would deny his smoking but he was still rebelling against it.

"Sanji! Are you okay?" Usopp greeted the injured man. Well, he was injured too and he was limping towards them slowly but steadily. Sanji was just happy that the sniper had interrupted his glaring competition with Chopper which he would eventually lose. One should always remember not to argue with a doctor...

"Well, more or less..." Sanji smirked. "You are not using your walking sticks anymore?" he wondered out aloud and the sniper shook his head.

"Yeah! My leg is healing just fine but seriously, what would you expect from the great Usopp-sama?" Usopp praised himself and Sanji managed a low chuckle.

"Hey Ero-cook!" the familiar voice shouted out. "You alive?"

"Can't you see for yourself or is there something wrong with your eyes, Marimo?" Sanji teased back and a vein popped in the swordsman's forehead.

"If you want to fight then say so!" Zoro threatened. "Nobody is stopping us!" Zoro smirked but when he noticed the glare Chopper was giving to him, he sat back down and avoided looking at the doctor.

"Sorry about that Marimo!" Sanji apologised. "But it looks like there is certain someone who would love to stop us!"

...

_Franky was targeted by ten enemies at the same time and all of them attacked him at once. Apparently they had realised one of them would not be able to take the cyborg down so they joined their forces._

_The pervert was utterly stunned to feel how the attack made serious impact on him. He was used to the fact that no punches would damage him but it looked like this time he would get seriously hurt. _

_"FRANKY!" Nami shouted and used Thunder tempo to brush off the enemies around the hentai. "Are you okay?!" _

_"I am suuupeeer fine!" Franky tried to reassure the navigator but realised the woman saw right trough him and he didn't even need to explain that he was hurt badly. _

_"I might as well tell you about my powers," Ghetto sighed when he appeared next to the cyborg and navigator. _

_"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Luffy ordered but the man stood there, not moving an inch. _

_"I accidentally found this devil fruit and of course I was lured by the rumours to have a bite and eat it. The powers what I had heard of didn't leave me alone and then I found myself with the best power of them all!" the man explained, sounding extremely proud about his powers._

_"HEY DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! GET AWAY FROM THEM AND DO NOT TOUCH THEM!" Luffy shouted again but there was no reaction at all and Luffy didn't dare to move because he knew that his enemy would probably hurt his friends if he did and he had no chances to stop him: he was too far away and the enemy was way too fast._

_"I ate Bone Bone no mi, which makes me as a Bone person!" the man barked. "I can break bones with a slight touch of my hand and I can also strengthen the bones of my comrades!" he informed and raised his right hand slowly towards Nami._

_The hand didn't touch the navigator, however. Because of the unusually slow movement, Franky was able to step in between the man and Nami and take the hit for the woman. He didn't get hurt like he had anticipated because the man was able to break bones, not metallic parts of the cyborg._

_"Hmm," the enemy sighed. "Protecting the lady I see?" _

_"Bad for you but even a hentai like me has that much of a manly pride to defend a weak woman!" Franky said proudly but received a hit to his back. "Nami, you bitch! What are you doing?!" he cursed at the woman._

_"I am not weak!" Nami noted. "And I am fully capable of protecting myself!"_

_By then, Ghetto's focus was already in somewhere else. He had taken the challenge and attacked Strawhat Luffy again and their fight seemed pretty equal. Luffy was gritting his teeth together and Ghetto attacked him with a wide smirk on his face._

_Suddenly, in the midst of fight, everyone heard a loud crash coming from the ship. They turned around to see the infirmary wall broken down and Sanji curled on the deck, not moving an inch. Nobody knew if the blond was alive or not and everyone failed to notice how he struggled to breath._

_"Well Well, Mr Blackleg," a totally new enemy joined the party. "We can't have you hiding in there, can we?" _

_Sanji tried to stand up but he fell back to his knees, trying to catch his breath and stop the dizziness from taking over.  
_

_"Ero-cook, this is not the best time for you to show up and cause us some trouble.." Zoro grumbled by himself but he had no chances to go and help the blond since his own opponent was giving him the challenge he had wished for earlier._

_The new enemy lifted Sanji up from the ground with force and put his other hand around the blond's neck so that if he would try to do something funny, he would easily suffocate him. "Captain, I found Mr Blackleg!" he shouted while Sanji tried to struggle out of his reach. _

_"Don't move," the new enemy advised but Sanji just continued his struggling. _

_"Piss off," Sanji hissed and spitted on the man's shoes. It might not be a clever move but as if he would swallow his pride and allow the enemy to do whatever he liked._

_It was a bad move and Sanji realised it when he heard the gunshot before he felt the bullet going right through his left hand and stomach. He felt the warm liquid painting his shirt and he felt the too-familiar pain but kept his calm._

_..._

**Author's note:**

hehe, I do really enjoy when Sanji suffers as you MIGHT have noticed :_D


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, chapter eleven! :D I am really happy how this story has turned out, again! :3 It feels like I have given birth ( okay, stupid way to express this but the best way I could come up with :_D ) to a really beautiful child after nine months of wait! ( Wait, writing a fanfic doesn't even compare to giving birth, right? O.o ) Anyways, this chapter is the last one BEFORE last chapter XD Hope you enjoy and thanks for your reviews, they have cheered me greatly on and reminded me to publish these chapters which have been ready long before I started publishing this XP

...

_"Well well Hermia, I told you to leave him to me," Ghetto complained but he was grinning at the sight of blood oozing through the blond's clothes._

_"HEY, OUR FIGHT IS NOT OVER YET!" Luffy shouted from the distance but didn't dare to move towards his opponent._

_"You know Mr Blackleg..." Ghetto sighed in a depressed voice. "You should have just played along with my plan and done what I asked you to do. I am not really happy if someone betrays me!" the man explained but Sanji just chuckled slightly._

_"I am ought to betray you because I am not some shitty looser like you! Besides, I only follow orders which are directly given from my captain!" Sanji stated and the man put his hand on top of the blond's breastbone, causing the chef to swallow hard._

_"You must have realised my powers, haven't you?" the man teased but made no move to use his powers. Not yet. "Your doctor must know what it means if I break your chestbone and I think you have a pretty good idea too. But let me tell you," Ghetto threatened and lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "If I were to crush your chestbone, multiple ribs would break too and the chestbone would not be strong enough to keep them from piercing your lungs."_

_Of course the blond had realised that himself but he wasn't going to show any kind of fear. "I hate you, shithead."_

_"Your choice," the man grinned and the next sound Sanji heard was how his bones broke and blood started to ooze to his respiratory system. _

_..._

Chopper ordered Sanji not to move from below the tree he was left to and Sanji didn't feel like arguing with their doctor so he just agreed with him. Besides, he was pleased with only getting out of the infirmary for a while and smell the fresh air and feel the wind on his skin.

He laughed at the sight when others started to play: not beach ball but Luffyball. "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen" seemed to be pretty handy movement, not only in fights but only in their free time. Their captain was used as a frigging balloon...

"Usopp, catch!" Chopper shouted and the sniper raised his hands to punch the Luffy-ball.

"Zoro! You too, come to play!" Luffy shouted when he was in the mid-air, waiting for the next hit.

Zoro took it as a challenge and took his swords to his hands. "Okay!"

"IDIOT!" Sanji mocked. "DON'T USE YOUR SWORDS, YOU WILL PIERCE LUFFY-BALL!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW IT?!" Zoro answered.

"Well, I shouldn't have expected more of an idiot..." Sanji grumbled and a vein popped in Zoro's forehead.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami interrupted the duo, knowing full-well that fight would occur if she didn't step in and steal the blond's attention. "How are you feeling? Would you like to join me and Robin over there?" she said, pointing to where Robin was sitting on top of a fallen tree.

"Of course, my lady! I would do anything to please you!" Sanji swooned and Nami sticked her tongue out at Zoro who had lost a challenging fight but he was also lucky that Chopper didn't need to preach at him.

...

_Zoro saw the frightening scene which occurred right in front of them. Everyone's, even enemies', attention was at the scene on the deck where the blond man was kept in a standing position even though he was already passed out. _

_Zoro glared at Luffy who stood there, not able to move a muscle. He saw the black-haired man mouthing something which he couldn't make clear of. _

_"LUFFY!" Zoro shouted at their captain."WAKE THE HELL UP!" he shouted in the midst of his fight, gaining their captain's attention. "THIS IS NO TIME TO JUST LOOK, DO SOMETHING!" he ordered his captain around and finished his fight in a record time. Usually he would have savoured the taste of blood in his mouth and the tickling feeling he had during fighting but the situation didn't give him a chance to do so. _

_He saw how the enemy captain was ready to touch the blond again, probably breaking more bones even though Sanji was already unconscious and his chances of survival were really low. _

_"STOP IT!" Zoro shouted but when he saw nobody expect the enemy captain moving, he acted before thinking and took the hit for the blond, the attack reaching the skull beneath the green-hair._

_"Oh, Roronoa Zoro I assume?" the enemy grinned, slightly surprised at the sudden action the swordsman had taken. _

_"What's the point attacking him anymore?!" Zoro hissed. "He is already unconscious and loosing lot of blood! He will die even without you injuring him any further!" he said and heard Sanji's ragged breathing behind of him. But he also heard how the one holding the blond captive fell on the ground with the chef._

_Luffy finally sprung to action and kicked the enemy away from Zoro and Sanji. "CHOPPER, TAKE CARE OF SANJI!" Luffy ordered. "AND ZORO, PROTECT THEM AT ANY COST!" Zoro had half-expected the captain to apologize his behaviour but this was a fight, after all: apologies would come later._

_The fight continued while Chopper and Zoro pulled Sanji further from the fight. The horrified look on the doctor's face was enough for Zoro to know how difficult the situation was but all they could do was do their best to save the blond._

_"Zoro, give me your sword," Chopper ordered while the blond's breathing slowed down with the shaking of his body._

_"Why?" Zoro asked while reaching for Wado Ichimonji. Usually he used the sword as little as possible but the situation was not a fight and their doctor needed the sword to save their nakama._

_"I have to get the blood out of his lung," Chopper informed. "His other lung seems to be fine so far so I need something to keep the ribs from piercing the other lung too. It would be a pointless fight after that," Chopper said. "Hold him still, this might hurt a little," the doctor ordered and Zoro followed the order. _

_The chef started to struggle and shake immediately when Chopper pushed the sword beneath his right side ribs. "Idiot, you will hurt yourself more if you keep this up!" Zoro hissed at the blond but knew the man wouldn't answer the mock._

_Chopper furrowed his brows when finished and Zoro knew something bothered the doctor. "Chopper, what's up?" _

_The blue-nosed reindeer bit down his lip and swallowed slightly. "Well, even if I manage to save his life, he is bleeding way too much! We need blood but we ran out of it!"_

_Zoro swallowed too after hearing the piece of information. He looked how the doctor started to operate on the blond and then he smirked slightly. "What are the changes that one of the enemies has the same blood type as Ero-cook?"_

_"Eh?" Chopper voiced out. "Maybe one or two, maybe even three. But it would be pointless if there is none and we are running out of time!"_

_Seeing the panic in the doctor's eyes, the swordsman grin grew wider. "Don't worry, doctor, the luck has always been on our side!" he reassured the doctor when few enemies approached them._

_Zoro turned to glare at them, smirking like a devil. "So, any of you happens to have blood of blood type S RH-?"_

_..._

**Author's note:**

Oh poor enemies...I can clearly imagine Zoro smirking at them and waiting for them to give him some blood...such a blood-thirsty demon! D: This chapter was a bit shorter than the earlier ones but the next chapter will be longer! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! This will be sadly the last chapter but it will be a bit longer than the average chapters of this fanfic so rest easy! ( rest your bones, yohohoho! ) And I take this chance to thank you for reading my fic, leaving a review, following and "favoriting" ( is that a word? :D )! :3

...

Brook approached the group of Sanji and the ladies carefully, moving slowly to avoid his bones from cracking. It had been nine days since their fight and tomorrow their enemy would come after them and finish their unfinished fight.

The musician knew that the easiest way to make sure that everyone were safe would be for him to surrender himself to the enemy but he knew it was not an option with Luffy as his captain. Besides, what would the crew do without the music cheering them up, without his years of knowledge and experience of the sea and with one less fighter in the crew?

"Sanji-san..." he spoke out quietly, bowing his head deeply towards the blond who blinked his eyes, unsure of what he should do or say. "I am sorry for all the misfortune and pain I have brought upon you with my existence but I won't apologize for being alive!"

Sanji smirked when the meaning of the skeleton's words hit him. "Great to hear you are back with us, Brook."

"Thank you, Sanji-san - - " Brook started but was interrupted soon.

"- - but I was at fault too, Brook," Sanji noted seriously with a short pause between his sentences. "If I had just told everyone what was going on from the start, none of this would have happened. So I am sorry too," Sanji said and smiled gently to the perverted musician who laughed his all-too-familiar laughter after a long time.

...

_The former pirate hunter had suddenly turned into a blood-hunting demon. It was truly a horrifying sight to see the evil look in his eyes and see the devil smirk on his face and the reflection from the sword he was holding._

_Seeing this sight, it was not a surprise one of their enemies told what the green-haired man was asking for. "THIS GUY HAS GOT THAT BLOOD-TYPE!" He shouted and pointed at the man next to him who vigorously shoke his head._

_"Timon! Don't sell your comrades like that!" the man panicked. _

_"Really?" Zoro stepped into the conversation and grabbed the man to drag him to Strawhat's doctor. "That's perfect!" he smirked and tears of fear started to flood from the enemy's eyes. _

_"YOU BETRAYAL!" he shouted at the man who had revealed his bloodtype to the famous swordsman._

_"He has the bloodtype we need?" Chopper asked while already preparing the man for the "small blood sample"._

_"Apparently yes," Zoro said. "But this was pretty much a gamble from the start so let's just trust our luck and enemy's information," Zoro advised and the blue-nosed reindeer nodded before piercing Sanji's skin to give him some more blood._

_Zoro stared at the scene and took a look around them to make sure they weren't attacked every now and then. "Is there...something else you could do?" Zoro inquired gently, not wanting to pressure their doctor._

_"Well, ribs are pretty hard to work on so the only thing I can do is to stop the bleedings and let his body heal the rest," Chopper explained with furrowed brows. Of course the small doctor didn't like that he could do only a little to help his nakama but he also realised that any further actions would be in vain._

_The sniper, however, had not only layed on the ground and licked his wounds. He had followed Ghetto's movements and he had noticed a simple pattern how he used his powers._

_"EVERYONE!" Usopp shouted from the bottom of his lungs. "He is using his right hand to break bones and his left hand to heal them!" the long-nosed man informed his nakama and earned an annoyed grumbling sound from the enemy boss._

_"Is that right...?" a quiet voice was heard a bit before someone took action before thinking._

_Ghetto had took all the possible chances to attack other members of the Strawhat crew than the famous Strawhat Luffy and he had attacked Nami a bit before the information was shared with desperate voice. _

_The navigator wasn't stupid enough to let an information like that to be in vain and let their chance to skip by so she grabbed the enemy's right hand with his own hand and held it with all her might. _

_"LUFFY!" Nami shouted while bearing with the pain of her bones cracking. "BEAT THIS GUY AND WE WILL ESCAPE FOR NOW!"_

_The strawhat-wearing guy took a while to understand the meaning of the words, then he smirked. "LEAVE IT TO ME, EVERYONE! GET ON THE SHIP AND PREPARE TO ESCAPE!"_

_Everyone rushed towards Thousand Sunny while keeping the enemy away from them. Robin and Franky were the most useful with their long-distance attacks to hold back their enemies and Usopp shot them down the best he could while being carried by Zoro due to the sniper's broken leg. _

_Luffy pushed the enemy away from Nami who released her hold of the enemy's hand. Ghetto received a hard hit this time but he wasn't nearly as injured as Strawhat's captain. _

_"Very well!" Ghetto hissed, cursing from the slight pain he was feeling. "I will let you escape like cowards this time around BUT - - " the enemy stopped his line to appear behind Brook's back and attacked him with his power and with his right hand. " - - you have to challenge me again if you want that Soul King Brook will be back to normal or you have to surrender him and let him join us if you want to heal him!"_

_Brook shivered at the touch, feeling his bones growing weaker until Luffy's punch pushed the enemy further from him._

_"I will give you ten days!" Ghetto promised while Luffy knelt over Brook who was catching his breathe ( even though he doesn't have any lungs to breath, yohohoho! ). "Ten days to decide whether you surrender or fight, Soul King! Until then, we will hold our position on this island. You are free to run or free to stay, just make your decision until we find you!" Ghetto said and gestured his men to gather and head towards the city._

...

Strawhats were getting excited expect Nami, Chopper and Usopp who felt nervous of the upcoming fight. Of course they knew that they had managed to weaken the enemy also and injure them so that some of them were unable to fight in their condition. They also knew that even though Luffy had told them to escape, their captain had hold his own pretty well but he would be more prepared and motivated the next time around.

Sanji had also started to prepare for the fight secretly while Brook was covering his back by watching out for Chopper who would stop his "slight training" in a blink of eye. Brook was also doing his best to get stronger, meaning that he had asked Sanji to give him all the extra milk they had so that his bones would grow stronger so that he would be allowed to fight his share.

By then, everyone had removed their bandages to move more freely and not let the bandages disturb their movements when the fight occurred. They were prepared for the fight the best they could, both physically and mentally.

Soul King Brook's decision was made and clear for everyone even though no words were said about what they were going to do and what was the musician's final decision.

He would not abandon the crew, no matter what!

...

_The ship was ready to leave when they had finished giving some blood to the pale chef and letting the poor enemy who was forced to give his blood "voluntarily" escape. They had nothing more to be done on that island since the pose was already set and they had to buy some more time to let their wounds heal properly before the next fight. And at that time, time meant getting as much distance between them and the enemy as possible._

_Chopper had managed to save the blond's life but just barely. He had lost a volume of blood and his other lung was pierced by his rib. Apart from these wounds, he had few gashes and broken ribcage, wrist and leg. _

_When finished with the crew's chef, Chopper moved on to take care of the other members of the crew. _

_"Okay, I will start with Luffy because he has pretty nasty looking gash on his shoulder and for the others...just wait for your turn and think of who should be treated next, okay?" Chopper informed but their captain argued._

_"No," he said strictly. "Take others first, captain should go last."_

_"But your injuries..." Chopper tried to reason with their captain but was interrupted by the famous rookie-pirate captain._

_"No. They are going first and that's an order," Luffy told strictly and Chopper had no other option but to do as he was told to even though his pride as a doctor told him to threat his patients according to the state of their wounds or disease._

_First he took the stubborn swordsman who would have argued if it wasn't for the doctor begging for him and the stressful situation they were in. Besides, it didn't help much when their doctor threatened him that he would not threat others before he was finished with Zoro. _

_Next was Nami since she had few broken ribs and all of his finger bones were cracked too. The doctor wasn't worried for her fingers but he wanted to make sure that her lungs wouldn't be pierced by the ribs. Luckily, the ribs were broken cleanly._

_Franky was the third one even though Usopp's whining filled the silent room. Chopper wanted to take a look at his possible internal bleedings but since there was not much to do because of the cyborg's body the man had so the doctor had no other option but to give him some advises and take in the next patient._

_Usopp could have waited a bit longer but he had a bleeding wound on his head so the doctor wanted to make sure he didn't have a concussion or other side effects from the hit. His leg would simply be plastered and given as much rest as possible._

_Robin was the first even though Brook had worse damage than she had. But the gentleman skeleton he was and the guilty feeling he had, he insisted that Robin should go first and the woman took the offer with a gentle, reassuring smile. Checking her injuries was pretty quickly, however, since she had only a broken nose which was bleeding only slightly by the time she got herself checked._

_Brook would have offered his turn to their captain but remembering the harsh order and seeing the look on their captain's face, he decided not to argue. It was a shame, for both the skeleton and the doctor, that Chopper could do almost nothing but tell him to drink lots of milk. Well, could there be any other treatment for osteoporosis, weakened bones and slight cracks all around his bones?_

_Their captain was relieved that everyone followed his orders so well even though they had a habit of not taking their captain all so seriously. Luffy's wounds were pretty serious and Chopper should have checked them first but it was nothing life-threatening and nothing new for the foolish captain._

_Chopper finished checking his nakama and forget about himself until it was time to eat: Robin had prepared something simple to eat but it was pretty painful for the small doctor to eat and he knew exactly why: he probably had a broken jaw and few teeth were missing or loose._

_"Chopper, is there something wrong?" Robin asked in the midst of their meal and Chopper blinked before answering._

_"Ah, I might have a broken jaw, nothing wrong with your cooking Robin!" Chopper reassured the archeologist who bend towards their doctor._

_"Open your mouth," Robin ordered and when the doctor didn't follow her orders immediately, she opened his mouth by force. "Yes, there is definitely something wrong with your jaw and it seems that some of your teeth has to be removed."_

_"Okay!" Chopper nodded, relieved that the woman let go of his mouth. "Could you help me with that, Robin?" the doctor suggested and the woman nodded with a gentle look on her face. He knew that even the doctor of the crew had to heal himself and treat himself even though he had his patients to look after._

_The skeleton was oddly quiet during their meal. He sort of kept on staring to space and saying almost nothing at all during the usually loud meal. Well, nobody asked him why he was acting weird since they all had went trough a hard trial a bit earlier._

_"By the way, how is Sanji-kun?" Nami inquired, voicing out everyone's unasked question._

_Chopper swallowed his food slowly, avoiding to move his jaw too much. "His condition is unstable at the moment, his other lung is pierced and he lost lots of blood but he should be fine after proper treatment," he explained the chef's condition and everyone sighed in relief._

_"What? That's all?" Zoro grumbled, sounding a bit annoyed._

_"What? That's all?" Luffy repeated soon after. "If it's Sanji, he will pull trough!" he said confidently and Chopper blinked at the confident response._

_"That's right!" Nami smirked. "Sanji-kun would never leave me and Robin crying over his death body!"_

_"But if he would die, he would never get to see our tears of sorrow," Robin noted and Chopper gasped at the horrifying realisation._

_"Robin, that's not funny!" Usopp whined but the archeologist only chuckled at the comment._

_"You are suupeer creepy at the moment, woman!" Franky praised the black-haired woman. "But we all know that our suupeer Curly-cook will pull trough this, right?"_

_"Agreed!" Usopp, Nami and Luffy shouted at the same time with somewhat cheerful expressions on their faces._

_Only the Soul King was quiet during their conversation, thinking of if he was allowed to stay in the crew or if he should surrender himself even though he knew what would be his answer._

_..._

**Author's note:**

So, this is it! :D I hope you enjoyed, please write your last thought in a form of review or private message to voice out your opinion to me! :3 I would really much appreciate it! :3

My beta was sad that there was no more Sanji's blood in this fic D: But even anime/manga character has some sort of limits to how much they can handle, right? It's not like they are immortal!

And yes, the explanation why they wanted Brook if it's not already clear for all of you :D They thought that since their crew was "The Bones" and their captain's powers were about bones too, Brook would do a perfect "mascot" D:


End file.
